Metamorphosis of the Phantom
by Francis J. Toran
Summary: When a girl has were life taken away from her, she wants nothing more than to return home. But when she learns she has the chance to change a man's life, whom she's idolized her whole life, she decides to take the chance of a lifetime. The Phantom (Erik)/ OC (Beatrix Laroux). REQUESTS ARE NOW CLOSED!
1. Prologue

Story Title: Metamorphosis of the Phantom

Rating: T...Will be M

Pairing: Erik (The Phantom)/ OC (Beatrix Laroux)

Summary: When a girl has were life taken away from her, she wants nothing more than to return home. But when she learns she has the chance to change a man's life, whom she's idolized her whole life, she decides to take the chance of a lifetime.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just manipulating the characters and bending them to my will!

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT! Thank you! ~

Hello and welcome to my version of Phantom of the Opera! I've spent a lot of time on this and as you read, you'll notice that I rushed the minor details in some parts of the story. Please read the Authors Note for more.

_**Author's Note**_

A twist to The Phantom of the Opera... I read something similar to this a long time ago and now that I look for it, I spent 3 days looking for it, I can not find it. So hopefully I'll do this story justice and make whomever wrote to original idea proud. I cannot tell you who wrote the story because I do not know. But if this story seems familiar to you, please tell me, if you know, who wrote the story and if they still have it up. But hopefully the original owner won't mind I use their idea.

I would feel bad about using it, but that's pretty much what half of FanFiction is. I personally would take it as a compliment if someone used my idea, that would mean they liked the idea. ***Cough* **how FanFiction works. ***Cough***

Without further ado, I present to you, my, half-way unoriginal, version of Phantom of the Opera.

P.S. My story is completely based of the movie. So yeah, Gerard Butler Phantom, not that anybody has had problems with that little fantasy thrown in their back pocket.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_A/N: The prologue is going to be first person, just to get some back ground story on my main OC (original character for noobs)._

My name is Beatrix Laroux. I'm 18 years old and live with my mother, father, and younger brother. I just graduated high school and with perfect timing. My father, a French native, had been living in France for about 6 months, and after graduation, Mom decided we were to move and live with him. About a month ago, we packed and were flown in to Paris, met by my father and taken to our new home.

Paris is beautiful and full of life and new experiences. The only downside is, I was born in England to an English woman, raised to only speak the English language. My father spoke fluent English, so it was never a problem that I didn't know French, but now that they decided to move us to France, I wish I had paid more attention in French class.

It didn't take long to settle in though. I knew enough French to get me to the store and back, so things weren't to hard. My dad worked at the local Opera House, playing a first chair violin in the Orchestra. My mother never really worked outside the house, but she loved the Opera House. She loved going to plays and musicals, explaining how they first met.

Mom came to Paris with some friends. They decided to go to the Opera House and on the fateful evening, sparks flew and 10 months later, I was born. You could say music was in my blood. I grew up in New York, Mom taking me to see a musical or play every weekend; Lion King, Cats, Rent, Sweeny Todd. But my favorite musical was The Phantom of the Opera.

Ever since I was little, I loved hearing it was playing in the Theater. I would beg Mom to take me to see it every time it played. As I got older, I realized the story more and more. A man cast out by society due to a deformity on his face, became a master musician, architect, painter, and magician, fell obsessively in love, and then had his heart viciously torn out. Of course, he did have it coming, but I still felt remorse for him.

I woke up at 8 AM every morning, a habit I wish I could break, considering, without an alarm, I woke up at the same time every morning. I did my usual routine, took a shower, brushed out my thick black hair, applied some light make-up, and dressed myself in pajamas.

I headed down stairs with a smile on my face and a pep in my step. Today was my 19th birthday, and I was going to watch the Phantom of the Opera in French. Of course it wouldn't be any different that every other time I had watched it, except for the fact I wouldn't understand a word of it. I made it to the table, Mom cooking away at the stove and my 17 year old brother sitting at the table with an Ipod blaring and a PSP in hand.

"Ah! Good morning, Beatrix!" my mother said with a smile, looking at me then back to the food she was preparing.

"Morning, Mom," I replied, sitting at the table, next to my brother, Travis.

He barely looked at me for more than a second and said, "Hey, Bea."

Mom finished breakfast and handed us our every morning plates of scrambled eggs, bacon, and a biscuit. She poured my glass of milk and I thanked her kindly. Mom sat across from me and asked, "So are you ready for the play tonight?"

"Of course I am!" I replied happily, taking a bite of bacon. "I always want to see it!"

My mother smiled and stood up, I followed her with my eyes until she disappeared around the corner. I was halfway finished with my breakfast before she returned. She had in her hand a red wrapped present with a yellow ribbon tied on it. "I was going to wait until later," she admitted as I took the rectangular box. "But I thought you might want to open it now."

I opened it, unable to hide the smile on my face. I tore away the paper and opened the box. Inside was a dress I never thought I'd ever get my hands on. It had a deep red corset with a white, sleeveless blouse with lace tracing the neckline and shoulders. A floor length gold skin accompanied it along with a thin black tulle, with flower design across it, started at the side and wrapped down to the floor. The dress Christine wore during the Don Juan Triumphant. One of my favorite scenes from the play.

"It's beautiful, Mom!" I exclaimed happily. "Where did you get this?"

My mother chuckled along with her smile. "Dad took it from the Opera House," she explained. "Their lead couldn't wear it, being to small. So he asked if he could borrow it one evening so you could wear it to the play tonight. But they told him that he could have it. Happy Birthday, Sweetheart!"

"Oh, thank you, Mom!" I nearly shouted as I hugged her tight. I pulled back and held the dress out in my hands. I twirled it around and then brought it to my chest. "I love it!"

"You best put it on soon," my mother replied, "We'll be leaving for the Carnival soon."

"Carnival?" I gave her a strange look.

She giggled, "Yes! Some Gypsies set up a Carnival just outside the Opera House. They have one every year, the same time the Phantom of the Opera plays. You know, like the play."

A Gypsy Carnival and the Phantom of the Opera in one night? There was no way I could contain my excitement. I gave my mother another hug and rushed upstairs. I stripped down and put on my new dress. It complimented my small curves wonderfully. I was very petite and sometimes, I wish I was larger. Being small isn't always what it's cut out to be, but it can help fit into some of your favorite clothes. I looked at myself in they full body mirror in my bathroom. I twirled around and giggled to myself.

I grabbed a comb and hair tie, brushing my long, black, wavy hair into a ponytail, tossing it in front of my shoulder. I fixed up my make-up, giving some grey shadow to my eyes and black eye liner. I grabbed a faux rose hairbow and clipped it to my hair tie. I smiled at myself, over-whelmed with happiness. Tonight was going to be a night I would never forget.

* * *

We met my father at the Carnival, the streets bustling with activity. I rushed up to him and leaped into his arms and hugged him. "Thank you so much, Daddy!" I said as he hugged me tight.

"Happy Birthday, Beatrix!" he replied. He sat me down and stretched his arm out. "Let us enjoy the Carnival before the play starts, shall we?"

Travis rushed in and started playing all the games he could find, constantly asked Mom and Dad for money to buy more tickets. We spent most of the day there, playing games and collecting prizes on the way. The day was starting to come to a close and it was almost time for the play to start. "Mom," Travis said, pointing out a large tent, "Can we go in there?"

I looked up at the sign. It read 'Freak Show,' as well as showing pictures of popular icons of most freak shows. I never liked them, and no, not because of the play I was desperately in love with ever since I was a little girl. They horrified me. The people inside, purposely there to freak you out and scare you, giving you nightmares.

"Sure, why not," Mom replied, smiling at my brother. "You coming, Beatrix?"

I shook me head, and answered, "No, I'll be out here. I'd rather not go inside."

"Suit yourself," Daddy said, smiling back at me. "We'll be back shortly."

I smiled and waved at them, watching them disappear into the tent. I walked around a bit, searching for something to occupy myself while I waited for them to return. I spotted a woman, standing outside a small tent, dressed in a typical Fortune Tells garb. I thought I would humor myself and approached her.

"Come, come!" she spoke aloud. "Madam sees all, knows all, tells all! You wish to see your fortune, your future, I will show you the way!"

"Hello," I said, greeting her with a small wave.

The woman looked at me strangely, as if I had some horrible deformity. She quickly grasped my hand and pulled me into the tent. "This way child," she spoke, her voice almost raspy from all the shouting. Inside was typical, a small round table, two chairs, and a crystal ball. She brought me to the first chair, "Sit, sit. Child, sit."

I was dumbfounded, but I carried on with what she had to say. She waved her hands over the ball, her eyes rolling back in her head and making small moans. "I see... I see... a drastic change in the future! A man, with half a face! A cross roads, two paths to take, only one chance. A life full of opportunity and thrills. I see love! I also see death! To you, I'm not sure. The half faced man? Maybe. Many, many possibilities."

Her eyes shot open and she reached over the table, her hands clasping my face. "You child, you are special. You will learn your purpose in this advancing, ever changing world. You don't belong in this time and space. The Gods have a very important plan for you."

She released me and sat in her chair. In the distance, I heard my mother and father calling for me. I stood up and hadn't felt more creeped out in my entire life. I reached into my pocket, laying some coins on the table, "Thank you for your...insightful...fortune telling, Madam."

As I went to exit the tent, she called out, "Child," I turned, "We will meet again, very soon."

I nodded at her and smiled, then turned and left the tent. "There you are!" my mother exclaimed and she approached me. "Come on now, it's almost time for the show!"

* * *

Throughout the play, I was deep in thought, running through my mind what the Gypsy woman had said to me. What had she meant, 'Not meant for this time and space?' I rolled my eyes, and blew it off. Just another woman trying to make money is all. An old Gypsy mind trick.

As the play progressed, coming close to the scene of Christine and Raoul on the roof, singing a song of love and committing themselves to one another, the Phantom hiding in the shadows. I watched intently to the French singing. I glanced over at the Phantom, studying him. The right side of his face, covered in a white mask, spying on the couple.

Then, he looked at me. At first I was uncertain, but I knew for sure. He stood straight up, facing my direction, then pointed at me. I looked over at my mom who sat beside me. "Mom, do you see that?" I said quietly, not wanting to disturb the other people.

She didn't answer me, just continued to watch the play.

"Mom, look," I said again, a little louder. "Mom!" I reached my hand out to grab her shoulder. My hand never felt her shoulder. My hand slipped right through her body. At first, I thought I just missed her, and tried again, but got the same result. "The hell?" I said aloud. I looked back on the stage, the Phantom still staring back at me.

"What's going on!" I shouted loud enough for it to echo. No one looked up, as if I wasn't there. I went to grab my mother, my hands disappearing into her body. "Mom! Mom look at me!"

I pulled my hands back, looking at them. They were completely transparent. "Somebody! Please help me!" No one answered. My eyes were back at the stage, the Phantom never looking away.

"It's time, Child," a familiar voice behind me spoke. I turned around on my heel, seeing the Gypsy woman. "It's time to live out your purpose in your world!"

"What are you talking about!?" I shouted back.

Before I got my answer, the Phantom from the stage was behind me. He grabbed my arms, binding them behind my back with one hand and the other around my waist. "No! Let me go!" I shouted, trying to break free. A felt myself lift off the ground, my head growing light. I tried to break free but I couldn't. My head grew lighter and lighter until suddenly...darkness.

* * *

Please review! I hope you liked it! Just need a review/favorite/follow/PM/WHATEVER! And you will have the next installment of the story! Flames welcome!

Much loves! ~ Franky Toran


	2. Chapter 1

Story Title: Metamorphosis of the Phantom

Rating: T...Will be M

Pairing: Erik (The Phantom)/ OC (Beatrix Laroux)

Summary: When a girl has were life taken away from her, she wants nothing more than to return home. But when she learns she has the chance to change a man's life, whom she's idolized her whole life, she decides to take the chance of a lifetime.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just manipulating the characters and bending them to my will!

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT! Thank you! ~

I'm switching to Thrid Person now for the remainder of the story. Hope you are enjoying so far.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

When Beatrix came to, she had a blistering headache and felt like vomiting. She pried her eyes open, only to shut them quickly once the sun decided to blind her. She raised a hand to cover her eyes and looked around the room. The room was completely unfamiliar, however, welcoming. "She is awake!" a strong French accented, English speaking, woman spoke, calling for someone.

Another woman came over, one with a wise look in her eyes. She was very thin with long dark blonde hair braided and wrapped around her head. She looked over Beatrix and examined her. She placed a hand on her forehead, then her cheeks. "Fetch a cool cloth," the woman spoke, looking at the girl who called for her. "She still has a fever."

The woman nodded and ran off, fetching the rag. The older woman sat on the bed, stroking Beatrix's hair. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Strange," Beatrix replied. She looked around the room, "Where am I?"

"You are in the Opera Populaire," the woman answered. "Here in Paris."

Beatrix looked at her funny. "How am I in the Opera Populaire? It's a fictional place?"

The woman smiled and said, "Silly, child. This place is very real. Do you remember anything from last night."

Beatrix thought for a moment and shook her head. She couldn't remember anything. The woman sighed and looked at her. "Child, I'm afraid I have some bad news. Last night, there was a fire. Your home burned to the ground. A dear friend of mine saved you. But as for your parents, they did not make it."

"My home?" Beatrix asked, unable to understand. "My family? A fire?"

"Yes, Child," the woman repeated. "Your home caught fire last night. Your parents were gone before anyone found you. I'm sorry."

Beatrix couldn't stop herself, she sat up and began crying. Bawling her eyes out, sobbing heavily. The woman put an arm around her and pulled her into a warm embrace. "It's okay, Child," she spoke, stroking Beatrix hair, "Let it all out."

Beatrix whipped her eyes, trying to contain her pain. Her parents and brother gone. Forever. She pulled her hands away, looking at them. She couldn't help but notice something wrong with her hands. "A mirror," Beatrix said very quietly.

"I'm sorry, Child," the woman spoke, "I didn't hear that."

"A mirror," Beatrix repeated, louder and more frantic. "A mirror please!"

Beatrix jerked from the woman and out of the bed. She ran across the room, in search of a mirror. She eventually found one, not to far off. Once there, she looked in it, unable to bare what she was seeing.

She was no longer 19 year old Beatrix anymore. She had aged backwards! She was 7 years old again; Her black hair shorter, curves gone, breasts flat as pancakes. This was to much! Why was she a child again? She screamed, unable to bare this weight any longer. She fainted, falling on to the floor.

The woman was right at her side when she fell, not understanding her panic. She carried her back to her bed. The maid returned with the wet cloth and the woman placed it on Beatrix's forehead. The two women looked at each other, the maid asking, "Madam Giry, what happened?"

"She fainted," Giry replied. "She's still in shock from the fire. Let's leave her be for the time being."

* * *

A few hours passed, Beatrix waking up alone. She sat up, hoping everything that had happened was all a dream. She looked around, seeing she was in the same room. She jumped out of bed and rushed to the mirror, seeing her child form. "How did this happen?" she asked herself, placing a hand on her cheek.

She looked up at the stain glass window, seeing night had fallen. She felt herself begin to collapse. She didn't remember a fire, but she did remember the last night she saw her parents. They were at the Paris Opera House. Then the actor Phantom grabbed her. After that, she was here. "The Gypsy!"

The door to her room opened, Madam Giry poking her head inside. "Are you awake, Child?" she asked, looking around the room. Beatrix turned and saw the woman entering the room.

"Yes," Beatrix replied, however not happy.

Madam Giry came and stood next to her, kneeling down and putting an arm around her. They both looked into the mirror and Beatrix just stared at herself. Giry stroked her hair, trying to comfort the once grown woman. "I know it is hard," Giry said, "But you are safe here. We will care for you and keep you safe, just as your parents did."

Beatrix remained silent. Had everything she experienced just a dream? The life she lived with her parents and brother in England and then France. Was is all a lie? The woman next to her, she knew her, but couldn't place a finger on her. As well as the Opera Populaire. She couldn't possibly be inside a story, could she?

"What is your name, Child?" Madam Giry asked, continuing to pet her hair.

"Beatrix Laroux," she answered. "What is yours?"

"I am Madam Giry," the woman replied, smiling at her.

'That can't be!' Beatrix thought to herself. 'She's just a made up character in a play! How can she be standing here?'

"I think I'm ready to go back to bed," Beatrix said, pulling from the woman's arms. Giry nodded and helped the girl to bed, tucking her in.

"Do you need anything?" Giry asked, making sure she was comfortable.

Beatrix shook her head, "No thank you. I would like to be alone right now."

Giry nodded and smiled, "Goodnight, Beatrix. Sleep well."

Once Madam Giry left the room, Beatrix began crying. She didn't want to be here, as a child. She wanted to go back home, to be with her mother, father, and even her annoying brother. She wanted them back. It felt as if she'd been crying for hours, quietly begging to go home.

"What are you crying about, Child?" a voice spoke. Beatrix looked around, seeing the same Gypsy woman.

Beatrix was back out of the bed and made her way to the woman. "What did you do to me!?" Beatrix shouted, but quiet enough to not wake anyone else.

"I did nothing, Child," the Gypsy replied. She pointed to the window, out and to the stars. "The Gods have chosen your fate."

"I'm a kid!" Beatrix said angrily, "I had a life! A family! Why was it all taken away from me?"

The woman smiled and held her hand out towards the bed. "Come, sit." They sat on the bed. "Your hand, Child," she said, Beatrix skeptically giving the woman her hand. The Gypsy traced the lines in her hand, reading her palm. "Yes, I see, I see."

"What?" Beatrix asked, demanding an answer.

"You have many choices to make," The Gypsy answered. "Your life has been reconstructed. You were once a child, here in this Paris, France. A fire started in your home, burning it. A man saved you, however you fell unconscious before you saw who your savior was. The Gods chose to get you the opportunity to make a choice. Did you ever wonder why your favorite play was Phantom of the Opera?"

"So I was born in some alternate reality?" Beatrix asked, confused.

"No, Child," the woman smiled, "You have lived one."

Beatrix looked at her hands, "So all this time, my life was a dream?"

"No, not entirely," the Gypsy answered. "But the Gods are telling me that you can chose which world you want to live in."

"Chose? How?!" Beatrix said with a hint of happiness.

"You know this story by heart," the woman explained, "The Gods wanted you to know it. There is a way to get back to your home. This story, this reality...you have to power to control it. You can continue the story how it was portrayed to you, or you can change the lives of many people. If you choose to let the story end how you have seen it performed on stage, you will go home. However, if you choose to change the story, you will stay here. If his heart is torn from his chest in the end, you will go home."

"His heart?" Beatrix asked, thinking hard. "So this is real. I have to live this story to the end, to go home."

"Yes, Child," the Gypsy answered. "However, you have a few years a head of your before you can go home. I"m sorry, but it is the will of the Gods."

"No!" Beatrix shouted, jumping from the bed and pacing the room. "No, no, nononono! This, this is impossible! I'm dreaming! Yes, that's it. This is just a terrible nightmare! I'll wake up and everything will return to normal. Yes, I just have to wake up."

She began slapping herself in the face, running around the room and hitting her head against the wall. The Gypsy woman smiled and chuckled to herself. "You can perceive this anyway you choose, but only by playing out this 'dream' can you go home."

"I WANT TO GO HOME NOW!" Beatrix shouted at her, unable to stand the anger coursing threw her, her body shaking.

"I'm sorry, Child," the woman stood and approached the mirror. "But the only thing you can do, is see this 'dream' to the end."

She stepped into the mirror, disappearing into it. Beatrix rushed to the mirror, seeing she couldn't pass through like the Gypsy. She fell to her knees, crying into her hands.

"I just want to go home."

* * *

Please review! I hope you liked it! Just need a review/favorite/follow/PM/WHATEVER! And you will have the next installment of the story! Flames welcome!

Much loves! ~ Franky Toran


	3. Chapter 2

Story Title: Metamorphosis of the Phantom

Rating: T...Will be M

Pairing: Erik (The Phantom)/ OC (Beatrix Laroux)

Summary: When a girl has were life taken away from her, she wants nothing more than to return home. But when she learns she has the chance to change a man's life, whom she's idolized her whole life, she decides to take the chance of a lifetime.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just manipulating the characters and bending them to my will!

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT! Thank you! ~

I got really, REALLY fucking lazy in this chapter... just sayin'... enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

A few days passed before Beatrix said another word, or even left her room. She couldn't do anything except accept the world before her. Giry always came to talk to her about her family, to try and help her through the loss.

One day, after Madam Giry brought her a plate of bread and cheese, she looked at her and asked, "Is there anything I can do here?"

Giry looked at her and asked, "What would you like to do?"

Beatrix looked at her plate and thought. The past few days, she ran the story threw her head, trying to make sense of the whole mess. She came to realize that she was part of the story she had seen so many times performed on stage. If this were all true, then maybe she is the real Christine. If she wanted to get back home, she had to do everything Christine did, starting with learning how to sing.

"What can I do?" Beatrix asked.

"Well," Madam Giry answered, putting a finger to her chin. "Most of the girls your age begin training to be dancers. There's not much else for girls to do here."

"Then I'll dance," Beatrix replied, looking at Giry and giving a weak smile.

Giry nodded and said, "Very well. You'll begin dancing first thing in the morning."

The day passed slowly, Giry showing her through the theater, telling her where she should go in the mornings and what to wear. When the day finally came to a close, all she wanted to do was sleep. However, something didn't feel right. She snuck out of her room, following the sound of crying. She met a door that was cracked open, a single candle lit inside.

She saw a man inside, resting in a bed, Madam Giry and a young girl crying on the side of the bed. She couldn't see who the girl was, not one she met today. She stopped and thought, realizing who the girl was. This was Christine's father, dead in the bed, and Christine, the girl crying.

Beatrix fell into a panic, she rushed back to her room and locked the door. If she wasn't Christine then that meant, she really had control of the story. But what was she to do? She could let Christine ruin the Phantom's like, not like she had seen in the Opera hundreds of times. Yet, there was her family, the people who have raised her, how could she abandon them.

Her tears began to fall, trying to make sense of the who situation. "Dear Child, do not cry." A voice sang, echoing throughout her room.

"Who's there!" Beatrix called out.

"I am an angel," the voice replied. A voice far to familiar to her ears.

"An angel?" she asked, looking around the room. "What angel?"

"An angel that wishes to teach you," he answered. "I do not wish to hear your sobs and witness your tears. I wish to give you an escape. A way to rid you sadness."

She thought about his words. She knew the only way to progress the story was to learn to sing. She a quiet a few years ahead of her before she could return home. "I'm listening angel," she sang back childishly.

"Then sing with me, Child," he commanded.

* * *

Beatrix knew that this would become a normal thing, however it did make her days fly by faster. By day, she danced under Madam Giry's instruction, and by night, she sang under the Phantom's influence. She was surprised at herself how she fared in singing in a way she never imagined. Most nights, he commanded her to come to a private room. She graciously obeyed.

The years flew by, everyday, she contemplated what she wanted. She slowly fell in love with his voice, how it took hold of her and commanded her own voice, training it to perfection and beauty. She spent her days dancing with Christine, learning that if she had never knew the Phantom's singing, she would never know him. The years were hard, some longer than others, but all in all, turning nineteen again was far to exciting.

This was the time that the story truly began. Where he would command her voice more than ever. She would be able to seduce him with a simple chord. She wasn't ready, after all the years of preparation, but it was now or never.

* * *

Again...very lazy... The next chapter will be too, but after that...I'm not very lazy.

Please review! I hope you liked it! Just need a review/favorite/follow/PM/WHATEVER! And you will have the next installment of the story! Flames welcome!

Much loves! ~ Franky Toran


	4. Chapter 3

Story Title: Metamorphosis of the Phantom

Rating: T...Will be M

Pairing: Erik (The Phantom)/ OC (Beatrix Laroux)

Summary: When a girl has were life taken away from her, she wants nothing more than to return home. But when she learns she has the chance to change a man's life, whom she's idolized her whole life, she decides to take the chance of a lifetime.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just manipulating the characters and bending them to my will!

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT! Thank you! ~

Another lazy chapter...

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Beatrix rose early that morning, knowing it was going to be a long day. The Opera Populaire was expecting a full house for Hannibal as well as a rumor of the current Managers retirement. Beatrix knew of the events to come, how closely they will be playing out. twelve years have passed, having been trained to dance and sing for the Phantom, by the Phantom. Even after the years passed, she was still confused as to if she should save the Phantom from a life of solitude or return to her family in a time she didn't belong.

She looked herself over in a mirror, seeing how she had changed from the night she arrived. She was obviously tall, her figure returned to her with average breast and hips, along with a tiny waist. Her long, black, wavy hair was back wear it should be and her eyes were as blue as ever. She was happy to have her old body back.

She left her room, hurrying to the dressing room to put on her Hannibal dancer costume. Carlotta's voice echoed throughout the Opera Populaire, signaling that today was going to be a very long day. She dressed quickly before all the other dancers forced their way inside. All the girls dressed and stage hands were working hard to finish the preparation for the Opera. Many dancers and actors were dressed and countless practices commenced.

While she dance, she knew the Phantom was watching. Beatrix watched the doors continuously, waiting for the new Managers to arrive. It wasn't long before they made their appearance, touring the Opera House, eying women they wouldn't mind rolling around with. It was time to practice for the tenth time that day, each dancer doing as they were trained to do.

Madam Giry lead them around as they asked about the girls. "Who might that one be?" one asked, pointing to a blonde.

"My daughter, Meg," Giry replied, the man feeling guilty for saying something.

"And that one there," the other asked, pointing out Beatrix. "No relation, I hope."

"Beatrix Laroux," Giry answered. "She came here as a child, her family killed in a terrible fire. To our understanding she's the last of her family."

Beatrix heard them talking, knowing very well what they were talking about. The practice continued, Carlotta yelling and snapping the whole way. When the practice ended, everything still going wrong for the lead, she screamed in frustration. "I am done!" she yelled, Beatrix rolling her eyes to the obnoxious woman. "No more! This thing is no happen!"

The new Managers groveled at her feet, convincing her to sing. They managed to get her to sing again, asking her to give her solo performance so they could know her beautiful singing. However, her singing was less than beautiful. More along the lines of ear splitting. As she sang, Beatrix looked up, hearing heavy steps run across the rafters.

She saw a flash of white and the backdrop start falling, landing on top of the unfortunate singer. She screamed with anger when her husband helped her stand. "No more! I'm done! Stop these things from happening, I will return! But until they are stopped, this does not happen!"

As Carlotta stormed off, Madam Giry came around a corner with a note in her hands. Beatrix immediately recognized the owner of the note. "I have a letter from the Opera Ghost," Giry said, approaching the Managers.

"Oh God, your all obsessed!" one yelled, exhausted already.

"He says he welcomes you to his Opera House," Giry added.

"His Opera House!?"

"And he asks that you keep Box 5 empty, its where he sits to watch the Opera's," Giry continued. "He also requires you to pay his salary."

"His salary!?" the new Manager huffed taking the note from her, reading it over.

"Yes," Giry answered, "The previous Manager pays him 20,000 Francs a month."

"20,000 Francs!" he shouted, in complete shock. "We can afford this now! We've just lost our star!"

The two Managers were in shock, their star walking away from them and a new threat, demanding pay for work he does not do. "We have to refund a full house! We have no star!"

"May I say, I have a singer for you," Madam Giry pointed out, referring to Beatrix. "She has been well taught."

Beatrix knew it was coming, but was far to nervous to sing. She sucked in her gut and stood in wait. The Maestro began conducting the orchestra. Beatrix looked around, trying to spot the Phantom somewhere in the room.

Beatrix began singing the song Carlotta was meant to perform. The managers were in awe when they realized how soft and clean her voice was compared to the previous star. She continued singing, running through a final practice and was on stage. A beautiful white dress with sparkling diamond flowers in her hair and a crowd falling in love with her.

She finished her singing and the crowd cheered, tossing countless roses onto the stage. Beatrix smiled, knowing she had made the Phantom proud.

* * *

For those wondering how to pronouce Beatrix's name... its BEE-triss LAH-row.

Please review! I hope you liked it! Just need a review/favorite/follow/PM/WHATEVER! And you will have the next installment of the story! Flames welcome!

Much loves! ~ Franky Toran


	5. Chapter 4

Story Title: Metamorphosis of the Phantom

Rating: T...Will be M

Pairing: Erik (The Phantom)/ OC (Beatrix Laroux)

Summary: When a girl has were life taken away from her, she wants nothing more than to return home. But when she learns she has the chance to change a man's life, whom she's idolized her whole life, she decides to take the chance of a lifetime.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just manipulating the characters and bending them to my will!

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT! Thank you! ~

Alright folks, get ready for a bumpy ride. I'm not saying my writing is the best, but I feel pretty good about these next few chapters. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Beatrix sat in her dressing room, once belonging to Carlotta. She held the rose in her hands, fingering at the black ribbon tied around the stem. She had changed out of the large dress she wore for her performance, having slipped into something more comfortable. A white corset and near see-through, floor length skirt, as well as a thin white over coat.

She couldn't help but smile at the rose in her hands. She knew it wouldn't be long now before he sung to her and revealed himself. Her heart fluttered with joy and anticipation. However, she had forgotten the small detail before he revealed himself.

A knock came to the door, jerking her attention from the rose. The door opened and the most unexpected, yet expected, person entered the room. "Miss Laroux?" a smooth voice spoke, one filling Beatrice heart with a hint of dread.

"Yes?" Beatrix calmly and politely answered.

A man entered, one dressed as formal as everyone else who had attended the Opera, with shoulder length dark blonde hair and a bouquet of flowers. 'Raoul,' Beatrix thought to herself, in a state of shock when he entered the room, closing the door behind him. 'I forgot about him.'

"You were wonderful on stage," Raoul said, kneeling down in front of Beatrix, handing her the bouquet. Beatrix was reluctant, only wanting to hold the rose. She took the bouquet and rest it on the vanity, smiling at him as she took it.

"Thank you," Beatrix said as calmly as possible. "I have a special flower," she continued, holding up her rose. "I hope you understand."

"Of course!" Raoul admitted, feeling slightly offended. "Your performance," he paused, smiling and looking away, trying to find the right words to say. "It was phenomenal!"

Beatrix smirked back with pressed lips, "Thank you again, but if you wouldn't mind. I've had a long night and I would like some rest."

"Maybe you would like a drink?" Raoul pressed on. "Maybe something to eat?"

"Oh, no," Beatrix refused politely. "I'm quiet alright."

"No, I insist!" Raoul replied happily, "I'll take you out for a nice, congratulatory dinner."

Beatrix reached her hand out to grab him before he made it to the door. When she couldn't catch him, she stood in protest. "Please, I'm very tired."

"It won't be long," he insisted, "I'll fetch a carriage!"

The door closed behind him and Beatrix sighed. She fell to her chair, sulking into the mirror. "Even in this world, no doesn't mean no," Beatrix complained to herself. Moments later, a click was heard from the door. She looked in its direction and spoke quietly, "It's him."

The light of the candles were blown out by a strange wind, something Beatrix was expecting. No matter how well she knew what was to come next, she couldn't help but shake with anxiety.

"Insolent boy! This slave of fashion. Basking in your glory!"

The voice was loud and booming, however powerful. The Phantom had never sung for her like this, and it was hypnotizing.

"Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor. Sharing in my triumph!" he sang again, his voice filled with glory and anger.

Beatrix decided she should indulge his singing with her own. Gladly, she sang in reply, searching around the room, "Angel, I hear you. Speak, I listen. Stay by my side, guide me. Angel, my soul was weak. Forgive me. Enter at last, master!"

"Flattering child, you shall know me. See why in shadow I hide." Beatrix jerked her head towards the mirror, anticipating his appearance. He faded in, his body as glorious as she had imagined. He was tall, well-built, and very handsome, or at least what she could tell without the mask. Short black hair greased back with seductive pale blue eyes. "Look at your face in the mirror. I am there inside!"

Beatrix never understood how Christine could have been so hypnotized by a man singing. Now that she was in her place, she found herself unable to resist him and his voice. She raised from her seat, slowly walking towards him, singing back, "Angel of music. Guide and guardian. Grant me to your glory." He smiled back at her, making his hold on her stronger, "Angel of music. Hide no longer. Come to me, strange angel."

His voice called to her more as he reached out his hand, clad in black. "I am your angel of music. Come to me angel of music."

The door rattled, the knob shaking, taking away Beatrix attention. "Whose is that voice? Who is that in there?!" It was Raoul, come to take Beatrix away.

A hand touched her cheek, causing her to turn towards him. She saw his eyes, and fell into, what felt like, darkness. The way he touched her face was so mesmerizing, she couldn't look at anything except his eyes. "I am your angel of music," he sung to her, her hand reaching out to touch his extended hand.

"Beatrix!" Raoul called from the other side of the door. She ignored him. Only the Phantom mattered to her. "Beatrix!"

"Come to me, angel of music!"

Their hands touched, a surge rushing through Beatrix's body, making her tremble. Something about this man made her feel butterflies in her stomach, her knees weak, and her will completely disappear. She followed him into the mirror, lead by his magnetizing glare.

He lead her through a long corridor of gold and candelabras, held by formed arms and hands. Down the hall, Beatrix couldn't help but wonder how he had created all of this in the time he had. He had spent twelve years training her voice, and yet could still create so much beauty and art.

She followed him down the corridor until they came to a spiraling staircase. He watched her steps as she rest her eyes on a gondola, floating in a stream. Once at the bottom, he helped her into the boat, making sure she did not get wet. She was seated and he took his place at the back, lifted the large pole to begin steering the boat.

As they sailed through the underground river, Erik sang to her. However, she was so wrapped up in the moment she couldn't understand his words, but was still intoxicated by his voice. With his singing, she fell out of space and time, and when she came back, they were before the large gate that went into his home. The first gate rose, one of wood and steel, revealing another gate, and a curtain behind it, spreading open as they entered his lair.

"Sing my angel!" he commanded. Something inside her made her begin to sing, sing for him. The Phantom. Her voice echoed throughout the cavern, filling her with emotion she'd never felt. "Sing my angel of music! Sing for me!"

She sang just as he commanded. Her voice not stopping until they reached the shore. He leaped from the boat, resting the oar on the wall and shedding his cloak. He began singing to her, with a voice to hypnotizing, she could barely take in all he had in home.

He had taken steps, up to a grand pipe organ, surrounded by numerous candles. It wasn't until he turned from the organ that she was able to break free from the trance. He began slowly descending the small stairway, singing more. "Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently senses abandon their defenses."

Once he was at the bottom of the steps, he extended his hand to her, helping her exit the boat, singing while he did so. "Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor. Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender." He ascended the staircase again, singing back at her with more power, "Turn your face away from the garish light of day. Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light. And listen to the music of the night."

Beatrix took in her new surrounding while falling in love with his voice and the song he was singing for her. Candles all around and beautiful painting, carvings, and statues surrounded them. The darkness of the cave was eerie, however, with the lit candles, it turned into something much more romantic and comfortable.

She watched him display his home with pride as he sang further, "Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams. Purge your thought of the life you knew before." His voice softened as he took over her body again with his words. "Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar."

She opened her eyes, seeing his extended hand. She took it, him leading her up the steps. Once at the top, he song to her softly, "And you live as you've never lived before."

He lead her to his pipe organ as he continued singing softly, "Softly, deftly, music shall caress you. Hear it, feel it secretly possess you." His voice increased in power and sound, "Open up you mind, let your fantasies unwind. In this darkness that you know you cannot fight. The darkness of the music of the night."

He left her and began circling his organ, keeping eye contact with her, even through all the candles. "Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world. Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before. Let your soul take you where you long to be." His voice suddenly became quiet again, approaching her after finishing his walk around the organ. "Only the can you belong to me."

He pulled her to his body, her back to his front, running his hands on her body, exploring her curves, signing softly, "Floating, falling sweet intoxication." He took her hand and touched it to his handsome face, his warmth comforting. "Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation."

She spun around, facing him as both of his hand caressed hers. "Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in. To the power of the music that I write." He began leading her down another set of steps to a large red curtain, as he sung another line, "The power of the music of the night."

Once at the curtain, he pulled it back, letting her see what was inside. Beatrix fell into a state of shock. There were so many things going on at once that she fainted. The power of his music taking hold of her, the new sights, sounds, and experiences, and the added manikin that looked exactly like her.

He caught her, lifting her into his arms bridal style. He carried her to his personal room to a large bed, carved into a silver swan. He rest her on the bed, onto red satin sheets. Once she was safely down, he sang his final lines. "You alone can make my song take flight. Help me make the music of the night."

As he carried out his final word, he raised from the bed and pulled a silver rope just overhead. As he pulled, a black lace curtain fell, encircling the bed, allowing Beatrix to sleep peacefully.

* * *

When Beatrix woke, she was slightly confused. He rose from the swan bed, running her hand across the red, satin sheets. She stood up, searching the room. A black lace curtain surrounded the bed, a silver rope hanging from the ceiling. She pulled the rope, the curtain rising. Things began to return to her. The Phantom had brought her here, to his home. She slowly stepped out of the room, seeing candles lit everywhere, bringing her back to full consciousness.

She saw the boat, following the pathway to a large pipe organ. There he was, the Phantom. Just as she imagined him and how she remembered him. Her memory of the story flooded back to her and she knew this was where Christine tore away his mask to see what was behind.

He looked back, pen in hand, working on a new Opera. He saw her standing there, staring back at him. He turned back to his Organ. Beatrix didn't want to do what Christine had done to him. She smiled to herself and approached him. She held her hands out, sliding them over his bare face and neck. He rolled his head back, falling into the touch.

She fell to the seat next to him, her hand still cupping his face. It slid down to his neck until she pulled it away. He opened his eyes, looking at her. He smile at her and asked, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," she answered, smiling back.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, standing quickly and hurrying to another room. "I'll fetch you something."

When he returned, he held a silver platter filled with fruit; apples, grapes, oranges and bananas. Beatrix blushed, flattered at his offer. He sat the platter on a table, then approached her. He held out his hand, one behind his back, himself bent over slightly. She blushed deeper, trying to hide her smile, taking his hand. The pride on his face was clearly visible and she was being seduced by his charm.

He lead her over to the table, pulling out the chair for her. She sat down and he pushed the chair in. He then fetched a bottle of wine and a glass for her. He poured the glass and placed it on the table. Beatrix was speechless. In her memory, this was the part where he was shouting and yelling, slinging objects in anger and fear. She never removed his mask, making him very gentle and loving, tending to her every whim.

"Is there anything you need?" he asked, very politely.

"No," Beatrix replied. "No. You've been most generous."

He sat down next to her and watched her as she ate. They sat in silence, Beatrix to embarrassed to say anything. There were some many things she wanted to ask him. She knew the story of when he was a child, but she wanted to know it from his eyes. She wanted to know everything about this man.

When she first arrived in this alternate world, she wanted nothing to do with this place and its inhabitant. But after twelve long years, every night training her voice with the Phantom, a man she once dreamed about as a child. The feeling she got from looking at this man and how she was told his story a thousand times, it was almost like they were meant to be. Like they were soul mates.

"I don't mean to seem rude," Beatrix said, taking a bite of a grape. "But can I ask you something?"

"Anything," he answered, smiling at her.

Beatrix knew she couldn't ask him anything, so she decided to start small. "How did you do all this? I mean, it's deep underground in caverns I never knew existed in the Opera House. All these beautiful decorations, figurines. The pipe organ and wonder painting and so many candles. All of this! It's like a dream!"

Beatrix was being honest. She always imagined what it would be like to live down in the cavern; in the Phantom's lair. He smiled, chuckling in his throat. "You know the previous Manager was paying me 20,000 Francs a month, yes?"

Beatrix nodded, remembering when he sent the letter, stating his payment to the two new Managers. "I knew that, but I thought you made all of this."

He stood and paced his home. He then began to explain, keeping Beatrix's attention, "When I first came here, I did have to make some of the things I have. Like these candelabras and the steps I walk on. In later years, my world advanced! I would sneak into the Opera House, listening to the music. After years of practice, I began producing my own Opera, having someone deliver them to the Owner. I produce such a wonderful and profitable Opera that he began paying to write more. I stopped writing them around the time I met you." He turned and face her, a proud smile on his face. "He continued to pay me, wanting me to write more."

"So that's how you got all of this," Beatrix said in awe. "You wrote such wonderful Opera's and were payed for them. Were you credited?"

He dropped his head, "Unfortunately no. As much as I wanted my name expressed, people would want to see the man behind the Opera. They would see me, then want to see the man behind the mask."

Beatrix got her fill from the fruit and raised from the chair. Slowly she approached him. The Phantom turned and faced her, keeping his hands behind his back. He saw she wanted to speak and waited patiently. Beatrix looked away, blushing with embarrassment. "Could you..." she paused, looking up at him, being halted by his mesmerizing gaze. She gulped and found her courage. "Could you play me a song from one of your Operas?"

He smiled at her and nodded walking for his pipe organ. She was close behind him and he extended his arm to a chair. It looked more like a King's throne, standing tall, crafted of silver metal and soft, black velvet seating. "Please, sit," he offered. "I would hate to make you stand while listening to the performance."

Beatrix blushed and took her seat. The Phantom fixed his coattails like the stereotypical pianist would do and sat down at his organ. Once his fingers met the keys, music like she had never heard filled the room. The echo from the cavern complimented to song as he poured out his heart and soul. Beatrix disappeared into the music, feeling herself drift off into her imagination. The song gave a sense of joy and happiness, the feeling of falling in love.

Beatrix realized that the more she spent with this mysterious man, the more she was starting to fall in love.

When he song finished, she happily stood and applaud his masterpiece. "Bravo! Bravo," she shouted happily, clapping for him.

"You are very generous, Beatrix," he replied smiling at her. "But a man like me deserves no applause."

"What are you talking about?" Beatrix said confidently. "That. That was a masterpiece! How can you say you don't deserve an applause for such a wonder, beautiful, amazing performance?"

"You flatter me," the Phantom replied, not wanting such praise, and yet desperately searching for acceptance.

Beatrix sat next to him and continued, "You should be out in the world, getting all the credit for creating such beautiful and wonderful music. Why keep yourself hidden away down here."

"I told you, Beatrix," he answered, "I belong down here. The pay I receive is credit enough for me to stay happy. My face is not meant for the mortal world."

"Your face," Beatrix repeated. She reached a hand out and touch the mask, as if touching his face. "I want to ask, maybe even peek. But, you've been so kind to me, I don't want to intrude on you."

He sighed and smiled at her, "Another time, Beatrix."

"Then, can I ask you one more question?" Beatrix pressed, having his undivided attention. "Can you tell me your name? It couldn't possibly be 'The Phantom.'"

He looked into her eyes and answered, "Erik. My name is Erik."

"Erik," she said, loving the feel of his name rolling off her tongue.

"Would you like to hear more music?" he asked, not bothering to ask her to move from the spot next to him, enjoying her presence.

"Yes," she answered, smiling and blushing.

* * *

The remainder of the day, or what Beatrix could assume was day, Erik played her countless scores, her mind filled with delight. She had never heard so much music quiet like this. The emotions he poured into his music was amazing. Every time he finished a score she applaud him and asked for more, which he gladly accepted.

When Erik finished his final score, he noticed Beatrix had fallen asleep on him, literally. Her head rest on his shoulder. He carefully maneuvered around and lifted her, carrying her to the swan bed. He rest her in the bed and covered her, making sure she wouldn't get cold.

When she woke the next morning, she found herself alone. She called for the Phantom, but he never appeared. Sitting on the seat in front of the organ had her name written across the front. She took it and read, "Dear Beatrix, I had a few errands to run. I apologize for my absence. I will return soon. Make yourself at home."

Beatrix sat alone the whole day, wanting to stay awake as long as possible. She felt somewhat heart broken that he was gone. She wanted to listen to more of his music. As well as ask him questions about his past and just generally be around him.

It wasn't until the middle of the second day that he returned. She was seated at a tiny cliff, her bare feet dipped into the water. He had returned on his boat, bringing it ashore when he arrived. Beatrix heard the boat sailing and smiled at him, waving as he approached. He exited the boat and patiently, yet swiftly, made his way over to her. A smile crept onto his face when he heard her humming to the song he sung for her when he brought her to his home.

Beatrix found her feet and stood before him, wanting to run up and hug him, but restrained herself. They stood in silence, Erik finally speaking before to long, "I apologize for my absence."

"No, it's okay," Beatrix said in response. "I'm sure you had important matters to attend to."

Erik smirked and asked, "Might I ask what you did to amuse yourself while I was gone?"

Beatrix flushed, feeling more embarrassed than she should have. "I looked through your painting, and I found some of your masks with them." He smiled at her, giving her a look, causing her to feel guilty. "I wasn't going through things that weren't in plain view."

He chuckled, "It's quiet alright. I can understand your curiosity." She continued to blush and he asked, "I'm sure you want to know what I was doing, don't you?"

"I do," she admitted, "But it's mot my place to ask such things."

"Then don't," he replied, "I'll tell you." She blushed and had her attention. "I had to buy a few things, supplies and such. I couldn't here in Paris, to many people ask questions here. I also had to 'deliver' a few things as well. But I assure you, Beatrix, I won't be leaving again soon."

Beatrix smiled at him. He couldn't get enough of her smile. He saw her innocence and her want to learn more. The connection he felt with this woman was more than he'd ever felt. He practically raised her, teaching her to sing and training her voice every night for so many years. Now she stood before him, a grown woman, full of life and curiosity. He knew there was one thing on her mind when he caught her looking at him mask. She had not pried before, and felt that he could trust her. He told himself, if she ran, to let her go. He couldn't force this open minded girl to succumb to him. She was to fragile for that.

These were just a few of the thoughts that occupied his mind while he was gone.

He saw he trying to steal another peek at his mask and he smiled, saying, "You wish to know?"

Beatrix brought herself out of her day dream and blushed hard. "What?" she said as if she didn't do anything. "Know what?"

"My mask," he answered. "You wish to see my face. I know you do."

Beatrix gulped. She didn't know what to expect. She didn't know if he would lash out at her or if things would remain the same. She chose her words carefully. "I told you earlier," she replied, "I do not want to intrude on your privacy."

Erik reached out his hand, asking her to take it. She took and he lead her over to the seat in front of the organ. He held her hand and said, "If you want to take it off, you may."

She checked his eyes and made sure he was honest. Very slowly, she raised her hand to his face, cupping the cheek of the mask. Her thumb met the mask at the bridge of his nose. She pushed her thumb into the mask and slowly pulled it back. He closed his eyes as she peeled the mask from his face. He was ready to hear sounds of fear and horror.

Instead of hearing a voice, he felt warmth on his deformed cheek. He opened his eyes to see Beatrix beginning to cry. "Why are you crying?" he asked. "It's horrible isn't it? Don't look any longer."

He shoved his hand to his face but her fingers slipping into the palm, pulling it away. "I'm crying because I feel awful."

"Why should you feel bad?" he asked, letting her remove his hand. "I'm the hideous monster."

"A monster?" Beatrix scoffed, not taking her eyes off his face. "I see no monster." She placed a hand on his face, her thumb sliding against the melted skin. She locked their eyes and said, "No, not a monster. I see a man. A broken man." She ran her other hand through his hair, pulling the wig off slowly.

He pulled from her, down the steps and trying to hide himself. She followed him, grabbing his hand and pulling him to a mirror. "Look, Erik," she said, looking at him through the mirror. "Do you see what I see?" He was silent and let her continue. "I see a man who has been through to much pain. A man who needs help." She turned him and made him look at her. "A man who only wants to be loved."

He couldn't look away from her. She had him under a spell. He raised a hand to her cheek, slowly they approached each others. Their eyes closed and heads tilted. Beatrix's heart began racing as she came closer to kissing him. So close to his lips and an image popped into her head. Her parents and brother, then the Gypsy woman. If she finished the story as it was supposed to, she would see them again. If she kissed this man, she would be stuck here forever.

Would that be such a horrible fate?

She turned her head before he could kiss her. He caught himself and pulled away. "I'm sorry," he said, leaving her and fetching his mask. "I shouldn't have done that."

He put his mask back on and Beatrix started crying. "Erik," she replied, "You don't understand. It's not you, it's me."

She mentally kicked herself for saying that. However, it was true. She wanted to make him happy, not let him live a life of pain and solitude. She wanted to see her family again, the ones that don't even know she exists.

He felt to the seat, hand resting on his forehead as he thought. Beatrix walked for him and sat beside him. "How did it happen," she asked, wondering the story of how his face became that way.

He took in a deep breath, trying to put his thoughts together. "I had one foot in the grave the day I was born," he answered. "When I was a boy, my mother would try and abandon me. But I always found my way home. One night, I heard a crash. I rushed to her room and saw hanging from the ceiling. She had killed herself because I was so ugly."

"Where did you go?" She pressed on, wanting to know more of his life.

"I lived on the streets for a while," he replied. "I always wore a burlap sack over my head, two eyes cut out, hiding my face. One day, a traveling Gypsy camp came, setting up their tents of freak shows and other ridiculous things. I wanted to go, hopefully to find something to eat, but the man who ran the camp found me trying to steal their food. He took my mask off, saw the monster I was and became his main attraction. 'The Devil's Child.'"

"But, how did you escape?"

He looked at me and almost begged her to stop asking. He let her continue though, knowing it was to late to turn back now. "We stopped here in Paris. Some of the dancers from the Populaire had come to see the show, all of them crowding to see the monster. I saw a girl, looking at me with remorse. The man screamed at me to take my mask off. I refused. He took it off, beat me relentlessly and forced my face upon them. Everyone laughed and screamed at me. The ugly spawn of the Devil.

"After everyone left, the man remain in the cage, counting the money they through at me. I had had enough. I took a rope, and strangled him. When I died I saw and the same girl watching me. She helped me out and helped me escape. She hid me inside the Opera House. Ever since then, I've lived here, in hiding."

"It was Madam Giry, wasn't it?" Beatrix asked. Of course she knew who saved him, but she wanted to hear it from Erik.

"Yes," he answered.

A silence fell between them. She wanted to say something to cheer him up, but nothing came to mind. She gazed at him and used her hand to raise his lowered head. Once he was looking at her, she slipped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Thank you," she said in his ear.

"Why?" he asked, hugging her back.

"You're the one that saved me," Beatrix asked, "Aren't you?"

"Yes," he admitted. "I didn't want you to end up like me. A deformed creature of the night."

Beatrix pulled from him and smiled at him. She looked around, spotting his wig on the ground. She bent over, grabbing it and putting it back on his head. She smoothed it and smiled at him. "There," she said, "The Phantom of the Opera."

He chuckled and asked, "Would you like to hear more music?"

"I'd love to," she giggled.

* * *

Another few days passed and word got to Erik of the up coming Opera. One of his personal favorites. He wanted to hear Beatrix sing for him again. However, he didn't want to let her go. He wanted to keep her down there with him forever. He felt that he should let her go and wait until she was ready to be with him.

Beatrix had woken and was swiftly making her steps towards Erik who was continuing to work on his Opera. She sat next to him as she did every morning and listened to him work on his next masterpiece. He stopped much sooner than she was accustomed, causing her to wonder if something was bothering him.

"Is something the matter, Erik?" she asked him, getting his attention.

"Of course not," he answered, "Why would something be wrong?"

"You haven't played nearly as long as you normally do," she pointed out.

Erik smirked and looked at her, "Well, I hear an Opera is in the works, one of my personal favorites." She gave him a strange face and waited for him to continue. "I was hoping that you would like to sing the Opera for me."

"Me? Sing on stage again?" she asked, baffled. "I was nervous the first time. I'm not sure if I could sing again." She saw Erik's face drop, slightly saddened. She quickly said, "But if you really want me too, I will. For you, Erik."

He smiled and said, "Then I must be returning you back to the fools that run my theater."

* * *

I have a problem of repeating myself...so if you notice it, either tell me or ignore it...i don't care.

Please review! I hope you liked it! Just need a review/favorite/follow/PM/WHATEVER! And you will have the next installment of the story! Flames welcome!

Much loves! ~ Franky Toran


	6. Chapter 5

Story Title: Metamorphosis of the Phantom

Rating: T...Will be M

Pairing: Erik (The Phantom)/ OC (Beatrix Laroux)

Summary: When a girl has were life taken away from her, she wants nothing more than to return home. But when she learns she has the chance to change a man's life, whom she's idolized her whole life, she decides to take the chance of a lifetime.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just manipulating the characters and bending them to my will!

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT! Thank you! ~

If you haven't noticed yet, I'm repeating the entire movie... hopefully that doesn't bother anyone. It's not that I couldn't come up with something original, its just there were parts i wanted to change for my own gain to be able to write my own original content...i guess if thats what you wanna call it.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Erik returned her to the Opera House just in time for the preparation for the new Opera. The managers were in a panic, unsure whether Carlotta would return considering Beatrix had been missing for nearly two weeks. When Carlotta came to the Opera House, she was filled with rage, having received a displeasing note she assumed was from Raoul. Raoul, on the other hand, was in a panic, in search of the missing Beatrix.

When Beatrix had returned, she never expected what was happening, even though she knew the story by heart. She never expected to have Raoul chase after her like a lost puppy and not Christine.

Erik had returned her to Madam Giry, passing on a note. Giry sent Beatrix off to rest, although she was more alive than she had ever felt. Giry passed on the note to the Managers, the Phantom demanding that Beatrix play the lead and Carlotta play the silent role. Outraged by his demands, the Managers assigned the roles opposite.

Beatrix could only imagine what Erik would do, now that she and the Phantom had become closer than he ever did with Christine.

Beatrix accepted her silent role, worried about his reaction. He visited her at night, training her voice as he always had, knowing she would not be singing for him on stage. Every morning, she would wake to a bouquet of roses and a new dress, along with a poem he wrote himself. Most of them were black and red, or solid colors. She loved that he treated her like a princess. Like she was loved. Like she belonged.

It was late, the night before the performance, most of the residence and employees of the Opera Populaire were out drinking the night away. Any who remained were fast asleep in their beds. Beatrix, however, couldn't sleep. Erik had not returned to see her that night. She couldn't sleep without hearing his voice sing to her, something she had become accustomed to.

She rose from her head, slipping on a dress from Erik. It was deep red gown with a thin black robe. She tied the robe closed and left her room, walking barefoot through the deserted Opera House.

It was peaceful and quiet, just how she liked her nights. All the lights were out, only a moonlight through the windows lead her way through the darkness. Seeing the full moon reminded her of a favorite musical of hers. As a child in her alternative world, she sang in her schools version of Cats. She was assigned to Grizabelle, the old cat who was shunned by her appearance. She smirked at how she was teased about dressing like an ugly old cat. It reminded her of being in Erik place, of course not as horrible as his.

When she found center stage, in front of an invisible audience. She searched the ceiling and rafters in search of Erik, knowing his was watching her, very well hidden. She saw herself as a child again, standing before an audience of parents and bothers and sisters. She wasn't Beatrix anymore. She was Grizabelle.

She took in a deep breath and let her arms and legs sway, dancing to the song in her head, just how she remembered it. She felt the dance take over her as she danced in the moonlight. Her dancing slowed, letting the music in her head carry out. She slowly approached the end of the front of the stage, beginning her monologue vocal.

"Midnight – Not a sound from the pavement. Has the moon lost her memory. She is smiling alone." She began walking slowly across the stag, singing her song. She was lost in her singing that she failed to notice that Erik wasn't the only one listening to her. "In the lamplight the withered leaves collect at my feet. And the wind begins to moan. Every street lamp seems to beat a fatalistic warning. Someone mutters and the streetlamps gutters." she raised her hand, wiggling her fingers as if signaling a streetlamp. Her hand lowered and her gaze went to the sky as if looking at the moon, "And soon it will be morning."

She shifted her posture, facing the invisible audience. "Memory – All alone in the moonlight. I can smiled at the old days." She flashed a weak smile, acting as if she was sad and crying, "I was beautiful then." She smiled faded, "I remember the time I knew what happiness was." She looked up, seeing Erik looking down at her from his walkway in the ceiling. She smiled at him and finished her song, "Let the memory live again."

Erik smiled back at her, disappearing into the hidden doorway, making his way down to her. Beatrix giggled and spun around happily, suddenly startled by a presence of a man. She placed a hand on her chest, trying to avoid a heart attack. "I'm sorry," she apologized, "I didn't see you there. I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Not at all," the man replied with a strong British accent. "I like your singin'"

"Well thank you," she answered, feeling awkward. "I should be going. It's late."

Beatrix rushed passed him, his hand catching her arm. The grip he had on her arm was painful, bruising. "Where you goin'?" he asked, he smelled like had bathed in alcohol. "Then fun's just getting started."

Beatrix saw the look in his eyes, a hungry, lust-filled stare. She gulped, knowing what his intention was. "Please let me go," she begged, trying to pry herself from him. "You really don't want to be doing this."

"Oh but I do!" he said back excited. He pulled her to his body, trying to steal a kiss.

Beatrix avoided his lips, trying to get away. He shoved his knee between her legs, preventing her from being able to hit him where it hurts to get away. She fought him hard, and he was getting tired of it. He slapped her hard in the face, knocking her to the floor. He grabbed the back of her dress and ripped it apart, exposing her undergarments. She tried to crawl away, but couldn't only get so far before he pulled her back.

"Erik!" she screamed, knowing he could hear her. Her heart was pounding out of her chest. She started crying as the man pulled her back. She dug her nails into the floor, still trying to escape. "Erik, help me!"

"No can help you," the man said, flipping her over and holding her arms over her head. "You're mine now, Princess."

Beatrix screamed loudly, wanting to get away, wanting to open her eyes and it all disappear. A sudden weight lifted off her body and she opened her eyes. The man was passed out next to her and Erik standing over her. He knelt down and took her searching hands. Her arms where around his neck, her sobs becoming heavy. She never been so scared in her life. Erik held her back, trying to comfort her.

"It's okay," he said, stroking her hair. "I'm not going anywhere."

Beatrix couldn't stop crying, Erik holding her close. He went to slip his hand under her legs and she flinched, starting to panic. "It's okay, I'm just going to pick you up and take you to your room."

She relaxed and nodded. He lifted her off the ground and took her to her room. He laid her down on the bed, covering her up. He pulled away from her, but her grip wouldn't let him. "Please don't leave me," she begged.

"I'm just going to lock the door," he said, convincing her to release him. He went to the door, locking it. He returned to her and as soon as he knelt down, her arms were back around him, holding him tight.

"Please don't leave me, Erik," she sobbed, "I don't want to be alone."

Erik looked into her eyes, seeing the tears flowing from them. He raised a hand to her face, thumbing away her tears. He stood up and then got into the small bed next to her, outside the blanket. They shifted around until one arm was under her head and the other on her waist. She was pressed to his chest, her hands filled with balls of his shirt. She continued to cry into his shirt, the man's image still fresh in her mind.

Erik was dumbfounded as to how to cheer up his sobbing Beatrix. He then began singing a very soft and quiet version of his 'Music of the Night,' for her. As he sung to her, she calmed down, her sobs slowly coming to a halt. She eventually fell asleep, cradled in his arms. He smiled at her, running the back of his fingers down her cheek, then kissing her forehead. He rest his head on the pillow as best he could and watched her sleep peacefully until he fell asleep himself.

* * *

Beatrix woke early the next morning, comfortably warm. She realized that she had fallen asleep with Erik when she looked up and saw his sleeping face. Of course his mask was still in place, but the way he slept, he looked as if he'd lived a perfect life. She smiled at him, happy that he had stayed with her like she asked.

She placed a hand on his face, and leaned forward, kissing his chin. She managed to get out of the bed, crawling over him, without disturbing his slumber. She expected him to be a light sleeper, but with all the time they spent together, he didn't seem to get very much sleep at all.

She went to her mirror, seeing she was still wearing the gown that had been torn apart. A pain in her heart hit her hard, making her want to collapse and cry. However, she had to stay strong. Erik had resisted killing the man, she knew it. Then he took care of her all night. She knew that if she let the past bother her, it would only cause more trouble for him.

She quickly found a dress to change into, knowing that she would need to dress into her costume before to long. It was a black dress with a red sash, another dress Erik brought her at night. She had quickly learned his preferences in colors and fashion. She giggled to herself when she thought, 'Never expected the Phantom to be a Goth.'

The bed creaked behind her and she spun around, seeing Erik sitting up. He looked around, then to her, seeing her tying the sash. He turned his head away quickly, a light blush appearing on his face. Beatrix giggled and said, "It's alright, Erik. I'm just tying the sash. I won't be stripping down."

He looked back, nodding his head and giving a difficult smile, trying to hide his embarrassment. He rose to his feet and she approached him. He looked down at her and she raised a hand to try and flatten the hair of the wig. When she finished, they stood in silence. Beatrix then slipped her hands around his waist, pulling him in for a loving hug.

He hugged her back gently, loving the warmth they shared. She pulled away and stood on her toes, reaching his cheek and kissing it softly. Blood rushed to his face and she giggled. "Thank you," she said, "For staying with me."

He nodded, unable to speak. He pulled from her and said, "You must get ready for the Opera tonight. I some other matters to attend to."

"Erik," she said, catching him before he left. "Please don't do anything to drastic. At least...unless it's provoked."

He looked into her eyes, seeing she meant what she said. He couldn't forgive the man from trying to forcefully deflower her. He had to restrain everything in him to prevent killing him them so he could tend to Beatrix. He nodded and replied, "I promise."

Beatrix smiled at him and hugged him again. He went to leave, slipping through her mirror. She had no doubt that had been how he was getting in and out of her room. Before he left, he turned to her and said, "If I may request. After the Opera, would you please meet me on the roof?"

Beatrix was confused but simply smiled. "Of course," she agreed.

He smiled back at her and closed the mirror behind him. Once he was gone, Beatrix left the room to begin her day. Another long day of practice and listening to Carlotta complain about how things weren't right. Beatrix knew Erik would make his appearance in the middle of the Opera, however she hoped that it didn't end the same way as it had in the story.

Beatrix was being dressed in her Page Boy costume, along with Christine and Meg. She had been dressed and her make-up applied. Christine and Meg were already dressed and ready for their performance. Beatrix was finished and the three girls left the room together, heading for the stage for a final practice.

As they walked through the halls, Raoul made his appearance once again. "Beatrix!" he said happily, approaching her. He went to hug her, but she only stood as he wrapped his arms around her. "I heard the Phantom stole you away!"

Beatrix gave him a sarcastic smile, not wanting to be near him. "Those rumors are...not completely true," she answered him. She took a quick glance over at Christine then said, "Have you met my friend Christine Daae? I overheard her saying you used to be childhood sweethearts, yes?"

Christine blushed and looked away, catching Raoul's attention. Beatrix smirked when she realized she had saved herself.

As the practice carried on, anytime Christine wasn't on stage, she was talking with Raoul. Beatrix would smile to herself when she saw them together. She didn't know Erik, so she shouldn't rip out his heart. However, Beatrix was unsure if Raoul would continue interfering with her or not. She crossed her fingers, hoping that he stayed out of her business.

* * *

The Opera was turning out to be a relative success. Beatrix did as her role commanded while Carlotta got her limelight. She did keep her eyes and ears open, waiting for Erik to reveal himself. And as if on cue...

"Did I not instruct that box five is to be kept empty?"

Beatrix looked up, spotting him easily. Meg then spoke, "The Phantom of the Opera."

Beatrix involuntary said, "Erik."

"Your part is silent, little toad!" Carlotta snapped angrily, turning to the audience with an innocent smile.

"Perhaps it is you, who is the toad," Erik said before exiting the theater through his hidden doorway.

Beatrix turned to Carlotta who was have her water sprayed into her throat. Beatrix knew he had switched the bottles, and it wouldn't be long before Carlotta completely embarrassed herself. She began singing again, taking no time for her voice to fail. She tried again, embarrassed by the audience laughing at her. Once again her voice sounding like a strangled toad. She panicked, screaming, the audience becoming hysterical.

Beatrix tried to hide her smile, then bursting into a full laugh when the curtain fell. Meg came to the laughing Beatrix and asked, "What happened?"

"The Phantom strikes again," Beatrix answered smiling, feeling a sense of pride.

Beatrix felt her arm be tugged on and forced through the curtain. "The roll will now be played by, Miss Laroux." Beatrix felt herself on the spot and gulped.

She was dragged off again. Back into Carlotta's dressing room, putting on her black dress with the red sash, waiting for Carlotta to calm her panic and let Beatrix change to the costume. In her room, she found a small bouquet of roses and a note with the Phantom's signature skull candle wax seal. She opened the note, reading, "My Angel of Music shall sing again."

She smiled and took the bouquet into her hands, all tied with a black ribbon.

* * *

Erik hurried through the rafters and his hiding places, sensing he was being followed. He hid in a corner, seeing a familiar face that sent his mind into a rage. It was the man who tried to take away Beatrix innocence. He lost all sense of things and pursued the man. They found themselves hanging on small rafters, above the stage, as well as ballet dancers and their audience. The man turned to see Erik with an evil smile on his face. The Phantom wasn't going to let him get away. Not this time.

The heavy man dashed away, trying to escape the Phantom, but finding it no easy task. The man avoided him for longer than to the Phantom's liking and blocking his exits, following him where ever he may go. The man ran, failing to notice Erik climbing the ropes to hide above him. The man ran back through to escape, Erik falling in front of him and blocking his path. He turned around, trying to get away. Erik stopped him by shaking the rafter, causing the man to fall. Erik rushed to him, his noose around his neck. He strangled the man with pure delight.

* * *

Beatrix turn her head when she heard shrieks of terror fill the Opera House. "No," she breathed out. She rushed out of the room and too the stage, seeing the man who tried to rape her, lying dead on the floor, a cut noose around his neck. She was afraid this would happen and she hurried away, knowing where to find him.

She hurried for the stairway, confronted by Raoul. She dodged him and hurried up the spiraling staircase. The crowd caught him, holding him back, but not for long. Finally at the top, after dodging one panicked stagehand after another. She burst through the door to the roof, looking for a way to block the door. She knew Erik a way up, but didn't want Raoul barging in. She managed to find a stray plank of wood, jamming it into the door.

She backed away from the door, turning around and facing the view. The gentle snow fluttering down and the romantic atmosphere. She smiled to herself, wondering Erik's intention of being up here. However, she also thought of the dead man, making her angry. She told Erik not to do it. She only hoped he had an explanation worth listening to.

"It's beautiful," Beatrix said, not having to look back to know he was behind her.

"Very beautiful," he answered with joy. He came to stand next to her, out on the edge of the roof. Beatrix didn't speak, Erik knowing the reason why. "I'm sorry."

A tear fell down Beatrix face, a mixture of anger, joy, and confusion. "Why," she asked, trying to fight her sobbing. "I asked you to not do what you did."

"Beatrix," he sighed. "I tried to fight it."

"Not hard enough," she snapped, turning and walking away from him.

He caught up with her, grasping her arm gently, "Please, listen to me." She faced him, tears rolling down her face. He placed his hands on her cheeks, wiping away the tears. "I tried to resist, for you. But when I saw him, a fire burned in my chest. The way he looked at you, how he touched you. I couldn't bare to give him the chance to do it again. I only did it to protect you." He dropped his hands, looking away. "Hate me if you will," he added, "But I will always protect you."

Beatrix saw him walking away, leaving for his hide exit. She thought about what he had said. In the time she had been here with him, she had learned to be alone, when she really wasn't alone at all. Her family was lost to her, in a world that existed to her only in a dream. This man, however, was very real to her now. He had given her everything, and has now protected her from an evil man. Would her nonexistent family do the same as he did?

"Erik, wait," she called, stopping him in his tracks. She walked for him as he turned around. As she looked into his eyes, she could see the years of suffering he had faced. All the years of loneliness and want for love and acceptance. She saw how he could change her life, and how she could change his.

She took his hands, smiling at him. "I'm happy," she said, looking in to his eyes with her bright blues. "Yes, I was angry. But no one has never protected me like you have. I'm so happy."

"I always want to make you happy," he replied, trying to hide his previous sadness.

She then found it in herself to appropriately sing a song meant for another pair of lovers. Her smile still shining, she began singing, "Say you'll love me every waking moment. Turn my head with talk of summer time. Say you need me with you now and always. Promise me that all you say is true. That's all I ask of you."

Erik was astonished at her lyric. A magical inspiration allowed him to sing back to her, spinning her around and hold her to his chest. "Let me be you shelter. Let me be your night. You're safe, no one will find you. You fears are far behind you."

She pulled from him and faced him, tears of joys glistening in her eyes. "All I want is freedom. A world with no more light. And you, always beside me. To hold me and to hide me."

He began dancing with her, leading her around the roof top, caressing her whenever he could. "Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you here, beside you." He pulled her to him, cupping her hands. "Anywhere you go, let me go too. Beatrix, that's all I ask of you."

She sung back to him with nothing but love in her heart for this once broke man. "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you."

Together they sang, "Share each day with me, each night, each morning."

Beatrix spoke, "Say you love me."

"You know I do," he answered, slowly falling to one knee.

Beatrix started laughing and crying together as he pulled a ring from his pocket. A silver band and a bright red diamond in the center, two black diamond on either side of it. He slipped the ring onto her finger. She couldn't stop smiling as he rose back up, happiness covering his face. Quietly together, they finished the line. "Love me, that's all I ask of you."

His hand slipped onto her jaw and her hands on his chest as their lips finally met. He held her close, not wanting to let go. The kiss was soft and loving. They broke away, looking at each other and met each other again, this time with more passion and need. He lifted her off the ground, spinning her around with joy. He kissed her over and over again, Beatrix gladly returning the kisses. He lead her to his secret exit, taking her down into his sanctuary, stopping to give a few kisses on the way.

* * *

I'm going to go ahead and say this now... I am not writing this story about a super hot, sexy, goth/punk/emo/whatever-the-fuck... I'm writing about a girl who had her own style and is adapting to the Phantom's style, which does come off as Gothic. So yeah... I know what you're thinking because I think it too...

Please review! I hope you liked it! Just need a review/favorite/follow/PM/WHATEVER! And you will have the next installment of the story! Flames welcome!

Much loves! ~ Franky Toran


	7. Chapter 6

Story Title: Metamorphosis of the Phantom

Rating: T...Will be M

Pairing: Erik (The Phantom)/ OC (Beatrix Laroux)

Summary: When a girl has were life taken away from her, she wants nothing more than to return home. But when she learns she has the chance to change a man's life, whom she's idolized her whole life, she decides to take the chance of a lifetime.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just manipulating the characters and bending them to my will!

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT! Thank you! ~

I don't know what to say...(insert generic intro here)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Three months had passed after their engagement. Beatrix sported the ring on her finger with pride. Anytime someone asked her whom she was marrying, she would reply, "An Angel."

She spent most of her time in the Phantom's lair, keeping him occupied. Together they would sing and dance, love and hold each other. Erik refrained from attempting to bed her, not wanting her to remember the man who tried to take advantage of her. They took their time with each other, caressing and kissing. Little things lovers do and lovers will.

They were sitting at the table, dining on a feast Erik prepared himself for her. As they ate, Erik asked, "Do you know what tomorrow is?"

"No," she replied politely, shaking her head. "I've been spending so much time with you, I'm not sure what day it is."

He chuckled and explained, "Tomorrow is New Years Eve."

"Is it?" she asked, having not realized.

"I was wondering if you would like to go," he said, smiling at her.

"Would you go with me?" she asked him.

"I would make an appearance," he answered. He stood up from his seat and walked over to the pipe organ, lifting a black leather book, containing his score. "I have an Opera I wish to present my Managers."

"Don Juan Triumphant," she said, wondering if she was right.

He looked at her and said, "Yes. How do you know?"

She giggled and replied, "You sing in your sleep dear."

He smiled at her and walked back to her. He leaned over and kissed her gently. "It almost makes me wonder what your doing up, being able to hear me."

She kissed him back and he took her hand, raising her from her seat. He lead her around his home, to the room he was known for crafting dresses for her in. Inside, he had presented her with another creation. It was a deep red dress that lightly ruffled. It had three layers, the top being the deep red, the other two jet black. At the bust, black lace ruffled into a bow, lace leading up to the shoulders as sleeves, with a faux rose in the center.

"It's beautiful, Erik," Beatrix said with amazement. She approached it and took it into her hands. She smiled and said, "You really like your red and black, don't you, Erik?"

"Does it displease you?" he asked, ready to scrap the dress as soon as she said the word.

"No!" Beatrix assured, coming to him and resting her hands on his torso. "It's wonderful. It gives me a sense of...belonging. As if the colors of my dresses, who my darling Angel crafts for me, symbolize who I belong to." She looked up at him smiling. "Who I'll always belong to."

He smiled back, scooping her up in his arms and twirling her around, kissing her lovingly. He set her down and said, "You know what my favorite part of the New Years performance is?"

Beatrix giggled, "Is it the annual Masquerade?"

"You can read my mind, can't you?" he asked before kissing her again. He went into the room, pulling out two masks he made himself. Both were shaped like skulls, his covering his face just past his nose, and hers just her eyes and the top of her nose. He handed her hers and they held them to their faces.

Beatrix laughed as he lead her in a dance, both holding their masks. She took his and tossed them aside on a table. She then took his usual mask off, seeing his full face. Her hand caressed it and she kissed him. "If I have to wear a mask tomorrow," she said, placing the mask down, "You have to keep yours off for the rest of the day."

He smiled, still feeling self-conscious about his face. He knew she didn't fear it like everyone else had, and that comforted him. However he still felt she was repulsed by it, wanting to keep it hidden. When she would touch it or kiss it, his heart fill with joy, his body with warmth, falling more and more in love with her touch.

He let his face rest in her hand, basking in the warmth. He looked at her, her gaze different that he'd seen it. He feared it was his face but he could see her blushing. There was a look in her eyes that made his heart pound and stomach fill with butterflies. "Beatrix," he said softly, his hands resting on her waist.

She smiled and couldn't pull her eyes away. As she stood there, looking at a man who wanted her more than any other man, something insider her made her desire him now more than ever. As he looked back at her, she could tell he had the same feelings. The same desire she felt now.

She raised up, slowly reaching his lips. As they kissed, the desire grew more and more. He let his hands run up and down her sides and she slipped her arms around his neck. Their kisses became gradually more needed, their bodies becoming hot and bothered. Her hands fell to his chest, sliding them around his torso until she found the opening in his shirt. She explored his chest as he continued to kiss her, holding back his hands to touch her elsewhere.

She pushed his shirt open more, pulling from his lips. She trailed downwards, kissing his jaw and neck, to his collarbone and to his chest, where her height met him. He watched her kiss his skin, his desire becoming more apparent. He pushed her from him and she looked up with confusion. His hands were on her neck as he pulled her in for another kiss.

His need was quite noticeable, in his kiss and the hardness she felt at her stomach. She kissed him back, letting her hands wonder downward, tugging on his girdle, loosening it and tossing it aside. She then pulled his shirt from his trousers, peeling it up and over his head, breaking the kiss momentarily. The hardness at her stomach became slightly painful the more she touched him.

She pulled away from him, running her hands over his bare chest. She had never seen him without his shirt, feeling like she was in a romance novel, seeing his beautifully sculpted body. Erik felt his heart racing so fast that he thought it might explode. He felt his skin tingle to her touch and shivering with delight.

Very slowly, Beatrix started pushing him backwards, leading him to his room. She pushed him down onto the bed and crawled on top of him, kissing him over and over. She kissed his jaw and his neck, going down to his chest and kissing his belly. She felt his stomach tighten, smiling at him, enjoying giving him pleasure.

She started pulling at the buttons on his pants, not expected the reaction she got. Erik sat up quickly, pulling her away. "I'm sorry," Erik apologized.

"Did I do something wrong?" Beatrix asked quickly.

"No," he said, cupping her face. "It just doesn't seem right, at this moment."

Beatrix was confused and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Erik sighed, trying to find the right words. "I'm worried that you'll think of me as...asking to much to soon."

Beatrix gave a soft chuckle, "But I was the one pushing it on you." Erik looked away, unable to think of something to say. "You know what," Beatrix said, sitting next to him, a hand on his back and the other on his leg, "You're right. We should wait." She took his hand in hers, "We're going to be married soon. We should wait until then."

Erik looked at her, feeling guilty but smiling.

"But that doesn't mean we have to stop kissing each other, does it?" she asked, thumbing the back of his hand.

He put a hand on her cheek and kissed her lovingly. He pulled her down to the bed and held her to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she returned the kiss. Beatrix was happy Erik wanted to take his time with her. Not like the guys she dated in her other world. It wasn't a week before they were on their hands and knees begging. Only once did she give in, but with Erik, she was the one begging. She knew how badly he wanted it, having never experienced physical love like that, and yet was such a gentleman with wanting to wait.

They carried on their softcore, grope fest for a good part of the day, eventually falling asleep together.

* * *

The next evening, Erik and Beatrix readied themselves for the Masquerade later than evening. She was hid away in a side room that held her dress on the manikin and a vanity with make-up and other jewelry. She put on her dress as best she could, needing help with the lace in the back. She applied a black lace choker necklace with a cross hanging from it. She slipped on a pair of arm length black gloves and wore her engagement ring over top it. She did her hair, keeping it long and down, applying small roses and silver skulls with diamond eyes.

In her old world, Beatrix was never a lover of dark, depressing clothing, colors, and themes. She would wear practically anything she felt like, even if she looked homeless. But with Erik, she learned to appreciate his Gothic style and fashion. She found that it suit her more than she thought it would, wondering if they really were meant to be.

When she exited to room, seeing him writing on his new score, he turned and saw her. She took in his outfit, solid red with black here and there, as well as a black cape. A matching suit to her dress. They approached each other, him taking her hands. He was baffled, blushing at her beauty. "You look," he paused, searching for the appropriate word, "Beautiful!"

She blushed and looked away, smiling at his remark. "Thank you, Erik," she replied, turning around. She pulled her hair to the side and asked, "Would you mind?"

Erik couldn't help his trembling hands as he laced up her dress, making it nice and tight so it hid her back, but comfortable enough for her to breathe. She turned back and saw he had yet to put on his party mask. "I guess we should finish getting ready," he proposed, guiding her to the vanity.

The both sat down and she took a small box of face paint. He shed his mask and she took a brush, brushing up black paint. "Close your eyes," she said, Erik doing so.

She painted around his eyes, as well as a good portion of the sockets and lowered the brush. She took up another brush, taking up white paint. She brushed his nose, giggling at how funny he looked without the mask. She finished and picked up his skull mask, strapping it onto his face. He opened his eyes and smiled at her, causing her to blush. She felt a little fearful at that moment, recalling one his names as 'The Red Death.' He was clearly living up to the name.

"You look," she thought, "Mysterious. Dangerous. Irresistible."

He smiled and nodded, looking into the mirror, "I have to keep up with my appearances."

He looked back, applying the same make up to her. She put on her mask and looked at him. She took his hands gloved hands and stood up, bring him with her. Erik couldn't pull his eyes away from her, his heart overjoyed by her love for him. "A matching pair," he said, stroking her hair.

Beatrix blushed and leaned up, kissing him. He held the kiss for a few seconds before she pulled away. "It's a shame that you can't be with me," she said as his thumb stroked her face.

"I know," he answered, "But I will be there. I promise."

She smiled, kissing him again and said, "We best be going. We'll be late."

He stole another kiss before helping her into the gondola and sailing off to take her to the surface. She kissed him goodbye when she exited the mirror to enter her room. "Don't take long, Erik," she said teasingly.

He took her hand, kissing her knuckles and disappeared with a smile.

She checked the mirror, making sure she looked proper and left the room. Its was almost time for the Ball to start, so she hurried down for the festivities. She received strange looks for her disturbing appearance, but most had become used to her change in fashion. However, she didn't take their opinions, knowing that the Phantom saw her a gorgeous and appealing. After the previous night, very appealing.

Beatrix stood off to the side, watching all the singers and dancers sing their yearly song. She swayed to the music, falling deep into the sound, watching couples dance before her, imagining herself dancing amongst them with Erik.

"Beatrix?" a voice said from behind her, a hand touching her shoulder.

She quickly recognized the voice and thought to herself, rolling her eyes, 'Oh God.'

She turned around to see Raoul and Christine behind her, both with smiles on their faces. "Hello," Beatrix replied politely, hiding her annoyance.

Christine pulled her into a hug and said, "We've been wondering where you've been all the time."

"What would you need me for?" Beatrix replied, curious.

"Well," Christine replied, looking away and blushing with a smile.

Raoul took her hand and held it up, showing off her ring finger. "We're engaged!"

"That's wonderful," Beatrix congratulated.

Raoul lowered her hand and put a hand on her waist, pulling her to him. "We wanted to thank you for introducing us." He turned to Christine, running a hand through her hair. "It had been so long since we had been together, when we met again, there was an instant spark."

Beatrix smiled and replied, "You shouldn't thank me. Really! You two make a wonderful pair."

Christine giggled and Raoul took her off, dancing with the other couples. Beatrix walked around the crowd, watching the actors sing and dance in sync. As the song came to a close, the lights began to dim and the room fall silent. Her eyes followed everyone's gaze to the top of the stairway, spotting Erik. Her Red Death.

He began stepping down the stairs, looking around at the crowd staring at him. "Why so silent, good monsieurs? Did you think that I had left you for good? Have you missed me, good monsieurs? I have written you an opera." He pulled out the leather bound score, reading Don Juan. He displayed it, showing it around. "Here, I bring the finished score." He threw it at the Managers feet, the sheet music scattering onto the floor and stairs. "Don Juan Triumphant!"

He continued he way down, looking around at the audience, "Fondest greetings to you all. A few instructions just before rehearsal starts." He unsheathed his cutlass, pointing it at Carlotta. "Carlotta must be taught to act. Not her normal trick of strutting 'round the stage." Her husband tried to stand in front of her, blocking Erik's view. Erik's sword fell to the large mans gut, harmlessly prodding him. "Out Don Juan must loose some weight. It's not healthy in a man of Piangi's age."

Erik turned his attention to the managers, annoyance filling his eyes. "And my Managers must learn that their place is in an office. Not the arts." He sheathed his sword and turned his attention to Beatrix.

She stood in the center of the room, watching with wanting eyes. "As for our star, Miss Beatrix Laroux."

She began approaching him, as well as he to her. He held out his hand, their eyes locked, both smiling with pride. She took his hand as he lead her around and too the center of the dance floor. He placed a hand on her waist, hers on his shoulder, both taking each others free hand. "Maestro," Erik said, the conductor leading the orchestra.

When the music began playing, he lead Beatrix in a full dance floor waltz. All eyes were on them as they watched each other with smiles on their faces. While the two were getting their fill of dancing together in front of everyone, Beatrix failed to see Christine mumbling to Raoul who then left her to try and sneak up on Erik, sword drawn. Their dancing came to a halt, Erik pulling her in for a kiss. The audience was in a gasp and Erik pulled from the kiss. "I'll return for you after the party," Erik whispered to her.

He left her and walked up the stairs, standing in the center of the first staircase. Beatrix smiled at him, but quickly lost it when she saw Raoul closing in behind him. "Erik, look out!" she shouted, pointing behind him.

Erik turned his head and sighed heavily. He threw down a firework, sending a flame and smoke around him, falling through the floor. "Raoul, no!" Beatrix shouted, rushing up the stairs. Raoul jumped into the hole, it closing behind him, blocking Beatrix from entering.

She had fallen to the floor, tripping on the dress as she tried to reach Erik before Raoul. She pushed herself off the floor, lifting her dress and dashing passed the actors. She rushed to her room, closing and locking the door behind her she pried the mirror open and hurried through. She hurried down the long spiral of stairs, going deep into the caverns. She maneuvered the hallways until she met the river, leading into the lake. She didn't bother with the boat, running through the water as best she could.

She fought it for a while until she finally made it to the large closed gates. She searched around the floor and the walls, knowing there had to be another lever to open the doors. She tripped in the water, landing hard on a rock. She then felt it fall in then looked at the gates. She quiet literally stumbled onto the button. The gates open, seeing Erik on the other side.

He rushed to her, meeting her half way. Their arms wrapped around each other, Beatrix tearing up. "Are you okay?" she asked frantically, pulling away and taking his exposed face in her hands.

"I'm fine," he answered taking her hands into his. "I lost him."

Beatrix started searching his body, looking for any damage in the costume. "He didn't hurt you?"

"No," Erik answered. Her arms were back around him, holding him tight.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed. "I shouldn't have made you go."

"No, no," he replied, rocking her back and forth. "Don't worry about it. Neither of us got hurt. Everything is fine. Of course if he did, it would give me a reason to burn this place to the ground."

They stood their, in the water, a soaking wet Beatrix holding Erik tight, making him wet as well. Erik pulled from her, "Come. We need to get you out of that dress. I would hate it if you got sick."

He lead Beatrix up to the shore quickly, leaving her to fetch a towel. He wrapped it around her and took her up the steps to the side room. He took the towel off and quickly started unlacing the back of her dress. He pushed the sleeves down and the dress fell to the floor. He put the towel back around her and fetched a gown.

He helped her get it on, his determination blinding him from her half naked body. The dress was on and he took off her gloves and jewelry. He lead her to the bed and pulled the sheets onto her shoulders. She looked up at Erik and said, shivering, "You should change too."

He nodded and left her. She pulled herself into the bed, completely covering herself in the sheet. Erik returned, a new pair of trousers and shirtless. He had brought a wet cloth to wipe the make-up off her face. She sat as he cleaned her up then himself. He tossed the cloth to the side and picked up his white, half face mask. He placed it on his face and climbed into the bed with her.

She let him under the sheet and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him, trying to warm her up. She rest her head on his chest and laid her hand on his waist. They sat in silence, enjoying each others company. Beatrix started rolling her thumb and pinky on her ring finger, realizing he had taken off her ring when he removed her gloves.

She tossed the overs off her and got out of the bed. "Where are you going?" he asked, ready to follow after her.

"You forgot something," she answered, disappearing around the corner. She found her ring resting on the vanity. She slipped it on and returned to Erik, slipping into his warm embrace again.

"What did I forget?" he asked, giving her a confused look.

"You forgot to put my ring back on," she answered, sporting her finger.

Erik smiled at her and rolled on to her, kissing her lovingly. Beatrix giggled and kissed him back, her arms lacing behind his head. Beatrix smiled as he pulled away, looking at her with a loving gaze. He rubbed their noses together and kissed her again. He rolled off of her and held her in his arms. They drifted off to sleep and enjoyed each other comfort.

* * *

Please review! I hope you liked it! Just need a review/favorite/follow/PM/WHATEVER! And you will have the next installment of the story! Flames welcome!

Much loves! ~ Franky Toran


	8. Chapter 7

Story Title: Metamorphosis of the Phantom

Rating: T...Will be M

Pairing: Erik (The Phantom)/ OC (Beatrix Laroux)

Summary: When a girl has were life taken away from her, she wants nothing more than to return home. But when she learns she has the chance to change a man's life, whom she's idolized her whole life, she decides to take the chance of a lifetime.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just manipulating the characters and bending them to my will!

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT! Thank you! ~

I had trouble...a lot of trouble...writing this chapter. hope it's good enough.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Erik woke the next morning, reaching over to hold Beatrix. He found the bed to be cold, a very unusual occurrence. He rose from the bed and searched for a shirt. He slipped it on, buttoning it up and leaving the room. He saw Beatrix sitting on her small cliff, feet dipped into the water, humming to Erik's song for her. She heard him approach her and looked up at him, smiling.

She stood up from her spot and hugged him. "Good morning, Erik," she said lovingly.

He pulled away and raised her face by her chin. He kissed her softly and replied, "Good morning, Love."

Beatrix pulled from him and said, "Let's go out."

"What?" Erik asked confused, a smile on his face.

"Today," Beatrix said, "Right now."

He watched her rush to the side room and pulled out a long, thick, black cloak. She slung it over her shoulders, trying it in front of her neck. She turned towards him and said, "Just for a little while."

He smirked and nodded, "Alright." He placed her arms on her shoulders and kissed her.

He went to his room, dressing in his usual formal attire and put on his own black cloak. He helped her into the boat, traveling through the underground tunnels until they came from the mirror in her room. He waited in the mirror and said, "Meet me at the stables. Don't be late."

She giggled at his tease and replied, "Same to you."

Erik smiled and closed the mirror. Beatrix left her room and quietly maneuvered herself through the Opera House. She spotted movement above her and hid in a corner, trying to discover who was awake. She saw Raoul and Christine sneaking around. She waited till they were out of view and started off again.

Beatrix exited the Opera Populaire, meeting a middle aged man, handing him a few coins. "I would like a ride," Beatrix said politely.

He nodded and replied, "I'll get it ready."

The man grabbed two horses and began strapping them to the carriage. As he finished strapping on the horses, Erik came up behind him. He handed him a bag of coins and said, "I'll take the carriage. Have this for your trouble."

The man took the bag generously and left Erik to the carriage. He climbed into the drivers seat and waited for Beatrix. She hurried to the carriage and climbed onto the driver seat next to him. He clicked with his mouth, snapping the whip, getting the horses to trot along. "Where to, Madam?" Erik asked teasingly.

"To the lake," Beatrix answered.

"The lake?" he asked. "But it's the dead of winter. Plus it's snowing outside, Love."

She leaned up and kissed his cheek, "Then you better keep me warm."

He chuckled and kissed her lips, then put a hand on her waist as he steered the horses to her destination.

Christine kissed Raoul and giggled. Raoul looked over her shoulder, seeing a shadowy figure making its way out of the Opera House. "What is it, Raoul?" Christine asked, turning around and seeing the figure as well. "Who is that?"

Raoul hurried around her, looking out a window. "I think it's, Beatrix."

Christine peeked out of the window, seeing her climbing onto the carriage. He saw the man turn his head, and recognized him. "It's the Phantom!" Raoul exclaimed.

Christine turned to him. "We have to help her!" she said, worried about Beatrix.

"Stay here," Raoul said, his hands on her shoulders. "I'll save her." He rushed down the stairs and out of the Opera House. He saw the middle aged man and asked, "Where did they go?"

"The lake," he answered.

Raoul ran forward, leaping onto the back of the horse and kicking it with his heels. The horse galloped hard, following the tracks of the carriage and hoof prints.

Erik and Beatrix road for sometime, well ahead of Raoul, unknowingly pursuing them. She rest her head rest on his should while he kept an arm on her shoulder. She enjoyed the ride with him, never knowing he knew how to drive a carriage. When they arrived, Erik exited the driver seat and tied the horses off onto a tree branch. He then turned to Beatrix, taking her hand and helping her down and off the carriage.

They walked around the carriage, Beatrix nearly loosing her breath at the sight before her. It was beautiful. A frozen over lake, snow drifting down slowly, frozen trees, and a thick forest in the back ground. "It's so beautiful!" she said, baffled.

Erik smirked and held out a bent arm. She snaked her arm through it and smiled at him, her cheeks flushed. He lead her down to the edge of the lake, staying on the inside in case of weak ice. They walked around the lake, occasionally weaving through trees and stopping to give a kiss or too. Beatrix spotted a tree and smiled, pulling from Erik and running forward. She reached the tree, climbing in it. She reached a sturdy branch and sat on it.

"Beatrix," Erik asked, looking up the tree. "What are you doing?"

"Sitting in a tree," she answered him, calling him with a beckoning finger.

He climbed up the tree, sitting next to her. He put his arm around her and she rest her head on his shoulder, both looking out at the lake. "It's so romantic," Beatrix said, kissing his cheek. "Wish it was always like this."

"Why is that?" Erik asked, looking at her.

"It's quiet, peaceful," Beatrix answered. "The world calming down, people staying inside to keep warm. It's a time of rebirth, the chance to change yourself until spring, when you represent yourself to the world. It makes think of you. Coming out when no one wants you to to tell the world, 'I'm here and proud of it.'"

Erik chuckled and replied, "There's one difference between me and Winter, Beatrix."

"And what's that?" she asked him.

"Winter is always beautiful," he said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Erik," Beatrix replied, turning his head towards hers. "The world has been trained to shield them from things they can't accept. But to me, your more than just a birth defected man. Your a beautiful man with a lot to offer the world. I love you, and I'm happy to call myself your fiance."

"Just a few weeks from now," Erik said, "And I will proudly call you my bride."

Beatrix smiled and stole a kiss from him. A sound then began to bother her ears. "Do you hear that?" she asked, looking behind them. She squinted her eyes, seeing a white horse in the distance. "No," she said. "This has got to be a joke!"

"What is it?" he looked, seeing the horse and Raoul on it.

"Erik," she said, turning to him. "You need to hide. Let me distract him and send him off. Please, he'll listen to me."

Erik searched her eyes and sighed, nodding. He leaped from the tree, holding out his arms to catch her. She pushed off, Eric catching her with ease. He then dashed off into the thick trees. Raoul was to far away to notice Erik run in to the woods, leaving Beatrix trying to figure out how she was going to get rid of him.

Raoul dismounted the horse and hurried to her, calling, "Beatrix!"

She turned, asking dumbfounded. "Raoul, what are you doing here?"

"Where is he?" he asked, pulling out a sword.

"Where is who?" Beatrix replied, giving him a confused look.

"You know who," he said, demanding an answer. "Where is the Phantom."

Beatrix grimaced and said, "Raoul, you better leave. I would like to be alone."

"I think you're hiding him," Raoul accused, pointing the sword at her. "He must have you under some agreement. Has he threatened you?"

"Threatened me?" Beatrix asked, stumbling over her words with the sword pointing at her. "He's done nothing to me. He's a very nice, gentle man."

Raoul refused to listen to her. "A gentle man does not kill another man in cold blood."

"You wouldn't understand!" Beatrix yelled back at him.

Raoul lowered his sword and walked for her, grabbing her wrist. "Come on," he demanded. "I'm taking you back to the Opera House."

"No!" Beatrix shouted, "Let me go!"

Raoul turned and shouted, "Do you not understand!? This man kills people he doesn't like! He's taken you away from your home! There are people there who are worried sick about you every time you disappear! These people are your family, and you want to save his life?!"

Beatrix was speechless. She had spent so much time with Erik, she had accepted the fact that she wouldn't see her family again. Now that Raoul was yelling at her, she couldn't help but think about them. 'No,' she thought, 'that family was a dream. Erik's my family now. But, what if they are real. And alive.'

Raoul pulled her with him. "Come on! Before he shows up!"

Beatrix looked up as soon as she hear something fall into the snow. Erik had hidden in the tree, landing in front of him and unsheathing his sword. Raoul released Beatrix to defend himself, holding his arm out to protect Beatrix. "Erik, no!" Beatrix shouted.

Erik swung his sword at Raoul causing the brunet to back off. Erik followed behind him, Raoul dodging a swing behind a tree. Raoul kept walking backwards, determined to rescue Beatrix and yet fearful for his life. Erik chased him out to the lake, both of them fighting across the ice. Raoul slipped and fell on the ice, cracking it. Erik stabbed his sword down, going to a killing blow. Raoul rolled just in time, Erik striking the ice. Raoul found his feet, Erik fighting on. With a stroke of luck, Raoul managed to break Erik's hold on the cutlass, slinging it across the ice. Erik watched the sword slide and gave Raoul the opportunity to kick Erik down.

When he it, Beatrix saw the ice crack more, ready to give way at any second. Raoul raised his sword, Erik staying still and watching him. The ice cracked more under Erik's weight and he was stunned. Beatrix rushed out, sliding on the ice until she met Erik. She fell onto his body, shielding him. "No, Raoul!" she shouted.

"Why!?" Raoul shouted.

"I love him!" she shouted back crying. Raoul didn't reply except lower his sword. "Leave! Just leave!" Beatrix shouted at him angrily, a fire burning hot inside of her. "Why do you always have to put your nose in things it doesn't belong in!? I tell you to stay away, I give you a reason to stay away and you refuse to listen! Just stay the hell away from me! I don't need your help! I love him! That's why I'm always gone! I'm with the man I love! Now just get the hell away from me!"

Raoul remained quiet, unable to stand the energy coming off of Beatrix. He quickly left, mounting the horse and leaving. Beatrix turned to Erik, pulling him off the ice before it fell through. "Are you alright?" she asked him, looking at him in the eyes.

He nodded, "Yes. Let's be off."

* * *

The whole ride home, Beatrix couldn't stop thinking about what Raoul had said. There were people at the Opera House who thought of her as family and were worried about her when she would leave to be with Erik. In her mind, she kept wondering if her family she grew up with was actually real and if they missed her. She had believed her real family had died in a fire, but now, she was didn't know what was true. Whether it was true or not, she had to tell Erik the truth.

They returned to his sanctuary, both quiet. After an hour of silence, Erik finally asked, "Is there something wrong?"

Beatrix was broken out of her deep in thought trance. She sighed, feeling that it was best to tell him the truth. "Erik," she said, trying to find her words. "I need to tell you something. However, I'm not even sure if its true or not."

"I'm listening," he said, keeping his eyes on her.

"The night I first arrived here," she answered, "Or at least when I first woke up, I didn't feel like I belonged here. What I mean is, before I came here, I was a nineteen year old girl living in the future. I grew up going to Operas, Musicals, Plays. My favorite one, however, is the one that brought me here. I went to a Carnival, just before going to see the Opera. And a Gypsy woman told me my future. She told me that my life would drastically change and that I would meet a man with half a face. I didn't believe her. That night, I woke up here, a seven year of girl."

"That must have been all a dream," Erik replied. "Don't let it bother you."

"That's just it!" Beatrix said, "I could accept the fact that it was a dream, but there are one to many things that are making me believe I'm from a different time."

"What things?" Erik asked.

She thought, then answered, "My family. I had a father who played in an orchestra as a first chair violinist. My mother stayed at home all day taking care of me and my younger brother. I have so many memories of them that it's so hard to forget them. And then the Opera. I'm practically living my favorite Opera!"

"What do you mean?"

"The Phantom of the Opera. It was a story I grew up on. The story about a man with half a face whom everyone wishes to rid their lives of. A story about you." Erik was confused, giving her the look to continue. "For years, I grew up listening to the story about the Phantom. He met a young girl, trained her voice, taught her to sing, made her a star. He brought her down to his home, giving her everything she could ever want. However, she rejects him, falling in love with another man. Tearing his heart out, leaving him alone for the rest of his life."

"Are you telling me that this story is about us?" Erik asked her, anger in his voice.

"No! No its not!" Beatrix said quickly. "That story is, what I believe to be, your life if I never existed. You know the chorus girl, Christine, don't you?" Erik nodded slowly. "She was the girl you trained. She fell in love with Raoul and reject you. No matter what you did to give her or make her a star, she rejected it all. But I'm not her. The life I'm living now is my favorite story with an added character, changing lines and fixing the story. I'm here to make your life better."

Erik smiled and said, "I'm not sure if I really believe you, because I think it may have just been a crazy dream, but I will believe you when you say your making my life better."

Beatrix smiled back and said, "There's more." She had Erik's attention. "I told you I had a family. A mom, dad, and a brother, all very real to me. Before I came here, there was nothing I could do without them. After I came here, all I wanted to do was go home. The Gypsy woman told me that if I finish the story how I was raised to know it, I would be able to go back home. But if I chose to make your life better with myself, I could stay. I was happy, being here with you, the way you love me and kiss me. But after what Raoul said at the lake, I can't help but think about them. Wonder if they were real and if I should go back to them."

"Wait," Erik stopped her, "You have to choose? You have to choose whether you want to spend your life with me, someone who loves you and will give you everything you want over a family your not even sure is real?"

"No, Erik, you don't understand!"

"NO!" Erik snapped back at her. "You want your family back, then go back to them. Their dead and in graves! I watched them burn! I watched them die to save you! This is how you repay me!?"

"Erik, please," Beatrix replied, crying. "That's not what I meant!"

"I know exactly want you meant," he shouted. He stormed off, running his hand through his hair. He then spoke quietly. "I want you to leave."

"What?" Beatrix asked, unsure if she heard him right.

"I said I want you to leave!" he yelled, his voice echoing off the walls. He spun around and shouted, "I'm going to give you time to think! I will see you again, and when I do, you better have decided. But no matter what you choose, you will belong to me!"

Beatrix couldn't control her sobs. She didn't want to tell him, but it felt wrong keeping it from him. Now she had to choose between her family and the love of her life. She rose from her seat and stood in front of him. She tore off her ring and threw it into his face then shoved past him. She didn't bother with asking for a ride home, just taking the water route. Erik watched her leave, feeling a pain in his chest. When she was gone, he collapsed onto the ground and couldn't stop himself from crying. He picked up her ring and held it in his hand. "Beatrix," he cried, over and over.

Beatrix was back in her room, still sobbing heavily. She fell on her bed, crying about losing Erik. She cried for hours until she eventually couldn't cry anymore. She lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling and thought about Erik. Then she remembered, the story wasn't finished yet. She still had time to make things right. But would she make the right choice?

* * *

My personal favorite is coming up!

Please review! I hope you liked it! Just need a review/favorite/follow/PM/WHATEVER! And you will have the next installment of the story! Flames welcome!

Much loves! ~ Franky Toran


	9. Chapter 8

Story Title: Metamorphosis of the Phantom

Rating: T...Will be M

Pairing: Erik (The Phantom)/ OC (Beatrix Laroux)

Summary: When a girl has were life taken away from her, she wants nothing more than to return home. But when she learns she has the chance to change a man's life, whom she's idolized her whole life, she decides to take the chance of a lifetime.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just manipulating the characters and bending them to my will!

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT! Thank you! ~

My personal favorite!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Everyone was in a hurry, scrambling to get everything ready for the play tonight. The audience were seated, expecting an epic performance, as always. However, tonight would be different. More than they could ever imagine. This was Don Juan Triumphant, a scene in the play Beatrix was far to familiar with. Madam Giry helped Beatrix into her costume, tightening the laces on her deep red corset.

Beatrix had her hands pressed against the wall as the corset began constricting her body. "You seem nervous," Giry said, pulling on the laces.

"Me?" Beatrix scoffed, trying to lighten her mood with sarcasm, "Why would I be nervous? Hundreds will be sitting there, watching me perform one of the Phantom's plays. One he will most likely attend, considering his previous appearance."

Beatrix knew of the Phantom's plan, but she couldn't let Giry know. This was going to be a difficult decision to make, considering how the story has ended every time she's watched the play. She needed to choose between removing the Phantom's mask, exposing him to the world and having him burn down the Opera Populaire, or accept his love, living with him for the rest of her life happy.

The Phantom made her happier than she could have ever imagined. However, her want to see her family made her contradict herself more than she would have liked. She knew the family she was raised with were all a part in the Gods master plan, and yet she couldn't let it go. She sighed, dropping her head. She spoke quietly enough no one heard her, except herself, "He did say he wanted a reason to burn this miserable place to the ground."

Giry finished lacing up the corset and made a need bow out of the black ribbon. "Come," Madam Giry said, touching her shoulder, signaling Beatrix to turn around. "Need to finish your hair and make-up."

She sat in the chair in front of the vanity while Giry began brushing her hair. Beatrix sighed and stared at her reflection in the mirror. The door to the dressing room opened and Meg entered the room. She came with a large bouquet of roses, so large, Beatrix had to turn and look at it, to make sure it was real. She raised from her chair, Giry releasing her to let her examine her gift.

Beatrix counted each rose twice, counting twenty-five total, each one with a thin black ribbon tied in bows on the stems. She took one from the bouquet and rolled it in her hands. Giry walked around her, looking at the rose in her hands. "You know who these are from, don't you?" she asked.

"Yes," Beatrix breathed, turning and walking towards the mirror. She tucked her hair behind her ear and snapped the stem off the rose, leaving half of stem intact. She made sure all the thorns were gone and tucked it on her ear and into her hair. Giry and Meg stood at her sides, looking at her through the mirror. "It's want he would want," Beatrix spoke as Giry smiled at her.

"He's a good man," Giry said as she reached for a box of make up.

"I never said he wasn't," Beatrix replied, sitting in the chair and facing her, closing eyes for make-up.

Giry began applying the make-up and continued, "He thinks highly of you."

"I know," Beatrix answered, "But I can't figure out what to do."

"Well," Giry replied, finishing up the make-up, "I would listen to my heart."

Beatrix looked down and a tear feel down her cheek, "That's just it. I don't know what my heart wants."

Giry knelt down, placing a hand on her cheek. She thumbed the tear away and said, "Only time will tell, Child. I only hope he understands."

"Me too," Beatrix answered, looking towards the roses.

* * *

Inside the top of the Opera Populaire, Erik was readying his backup plan, in case Beatrix rejected his advance. He was rigging the large, gas light chandelier, stretching a rope and tying it firmly to the wheel that secured the grand light. Hidden away on stage in plane view, a rope, ready to cut where if Beatrix denied him, he would take her forcefully and cutting the rope, giving him the perfect reason to burn the Opera House to the ground.

He checked his rope and chains, double checking that it would do what he commanded it to do. He ducked through his hiding spots, deep into his tunnels. As he traveled through the shadows, he came to the dressing room in which he stole Beatrix away from the Opera House. He watched through the mirror as Beatrix did some practice vocals.

As she sung in, what she suspected as, privacy, she let her tears fall. Erik knew she was still in pain, after all these years. He wanted to take away her pain by giving her a life of music and love, giving her whatever she asked of him. Even know, as he watched her try and sing the song he wrote and yet crying while doing so, he wanted to step through the mirror and comfort her. He shook his head and turned from the mirror, hurrying to his lair to finish dressing for his role.

* * *

The audience was in place, curtain ready to be drawn, and Beatrix's heart near exploding. She wasn't ready to make a choice yet. She needed more time. She hid in her spot off the stage, waiting for her cue. As she waited for the curtain to be pulled, she felt as if she was being watched. Her gaze traveled up and to the rafters, seeing dim lit blue eyes looking back at her. She gulped and lowered her head, running the scene over and over in her head.

He saved her life, confessed his love, taken life for her, and protected her and the only thing that she wanted to do was see her family again. Was it right? Was it wrong? She didn't know.

The curtains were quickly pulled back, music playing abruptly. It was loud and fierce, deadly and lustful. The dancers scattered around, taking their places and singing to their cue. It was a dark setting, just as she remembered. Deep reds and black everywhere, a center circle of paper flames. The audience were in awe and disgust, unable to comprehend the feeling of anger and lust, as well as the beauty and talent before them.

Beatrix cue came and walked out on stage, carrying her basket of roses, singing her line. She was so distraught that she couldn't even pay attention to herself. She stopped and fell to her knees, picking the thorns off the roses. She turned when she realized an actor was out of place. At the back of the stage, a small curtain opening, revealing a hidden Phantom. He began singing, his voice lost to her. She watched him approach her in horror, her mind unable to make sense of what she wanted.

Once he finished, he lowered the cape from his face, revealing a black mask that shielded the top half of his face a nose. Once he finished his lines, she brought herself from her mind and listened to him carry on with his voice, still able to take hold of her.

The music went silent as she rose to her feet and kept eye contact. As the music began to crescendo, he began singing, slowly walking towards her, with her full attention. "Past the point of no return, no backward glances. The games we played 'til now are at an end."

She, too, approached him, both beginning to circle the other, eye contact never breaking. "Past all thought of 'If' or 'When', no use resisting. Abandon thought and let the dream descend."

Their hands reached for each other, his lacing with hers. He twirled her around until her forced her back against his body, running his hands over hers. "What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door?" He released her, one of their hands held, both watching as he began to distance himself. He looked her up and down, lust in his eyes. "What sweet seduction lies before us?"

He let her hand fall from his hand as they both backed away slowly. Firmly he sang, "Past the point of no return, the final threshold. What warm unspoken secrets will we learn?" His voice softened, almost inaudible, "Beyond the point of not return."

Beatrix finally broke her gaze from him, looking around the room as she began to sing her scripted reply. "You have brought me to that moment where words run dry. To that moment where speech disappears into silence. Silence." As the words exited her mouth, she couldn't help but have to fight tears. Erik's body trembled, wanting to wipe the tear away. She looked at him, seeing his need, and continued, "I have come here hardly knowing the reason why. In my mind I've already imagined out bodies entwining. Defenseless and silent and now I am here with you." Beatrix gave him a soft smile and a nod, "No second thoughts, I've decided, decided."

Erik fought a smile, desperately wanting to pull her into his arms and steal her away. Their eyes locked and together, they turned, working their ways to the spiral stairways he designed, to a bridge. Along the way she sang to him, "Past the point of no return, no going back no. Our passion play has now at last begun. Past all thought of right or wrong, one final question. How long should we two wait before we're one?"

Their eyes met once at the top of the stairs and on the bridge. As they slowly stepped towards each other she resumed, "When will the blood begin to race? The sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames at last consume us?"

Together they sang, "Past the point of no return, the final threshold. The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn." He pulled her body against her again, her back to his chest. He placed his hands atop hers and ran them up and down her curves and chest. "We've passed the point of no return," they sang, lowering their voices to silence.

They stayed still, giving into each others warmth. Quietly he sang to her, inhaling her scent from her hair. He poured all of his emotion, fighting joy and sadness at one time. "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Lead me, save me from my solitude. Say you'll want me with you here beside you." Beatrix turned quickly, his hands cupping hers. A happy smile spread across her face, making his shine as well. She was so happy, and yet her confusion haunted her. This was the moment to chose, she had to.

The music increased quickly as he loudly sang, "Anywhere you go let me go too." Her name escaped his lips softly, then belting his final line. Her smile dropped and tears of pain rolled, but it was what was best. "That's all I ask of..."

Her hand forced itself to grab his mask, ripping it and his wig from his head. His eyes were filled with tears of sadness, having know this would come. Shrieks of fear and horror filled the Opera House as everyone witnessed the face of the Phantom. She couldn't stop herself from collapsing into tears. He sighed and pulled the sword from his hip. He pulled her to his body, holding tight, and cut the red rope, then kicked a lever, causing them to fall from the bridge and through the ring of fire on the stage.

The chandelier, having been connected to the red rope, plummeted downward, landing on many patrons and killing them. The gas lights exploded upon colliding with the ground, causing flames to begin engulfing the stage and seating. The audience tried to escape, the stagehands and dancers as well. Many people died that night, making Beatrix wonder if she really made the right choice.

* * *

SO MANY FEELS!

Please review! I hope you liked it! Just need a review/favorite/follow/PM/WHATEVER! And you will have the next installment of the story! Flames welcome!

Much loves! ~ Franky Toran


	10. Chapter 9

Story Title: Metamorphosis of the Phantom

Rating: M

Pairing: Erik (The Phantom)/ OC (Beatrix Laroux)

Summary: When a girl has were life taken away from her, she wants nothing more than to return home. But when she learns she has the chance to change a man's life, whom she's idolized her whole life, she decides to take the chance of a lifetime.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just manipulating the characters and bending them to my will!

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT! Thank you! ~

Here's the big finish! There is a juicy lemon in store! Just a little side note...there will be a sequal! Promise!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Erik had a bruising grip on Beatrix's wrist, pulling her through the deep caverns and vaults. "After all I gave you!" he shouted, a torch in hand, guiding their way. "After all I did for you! You betrayed me!"

"Erik, please!" Beatrix begged, "Let me explain!"

He stopped, turning towards her, forcing his face to look monstrous, the light highlighting his deformity. "I told you what I would do! You knew I would do it! You know I would burn that retched shit hole to the ground!"

Beatrix started crying again, this time of anger and yelled back, "I gave you a reason! I did it for you!"

Erik was taken aback, unable to find the words he wanted to say. He huffed and grunted, tugging her along further through his maze of traps and danger. It wasn't long before they reached the gondola, his forcing her inside. She did not fight him, taking her seat obediently. He rowed the boat, anger blinding and deafening him. He had a plan and he was sticking to it.

Once they entered the gates to his lair, they closed behind them, his bow rowing to the shore. He jumped from the boat, his hands slipping under her arms, forcing her to stand. She wasn't on her feet long before his arm was around her waist, carrying her under his arm. He placed her in front of the manikin, the one held the wedding dress. He turned her, his hands gripping her shoulders painfully. "You made your choice," he said angrily, shaking her slightly. "You refused me, and now, you will be forced to have me."

"No, Erik! Wait!" Beatrix protested.

He turned her hand threw her against a wall, his hands hooking in her corset, ripping it apart. It fell to the ground, as well as newly ripped arm sleeves and the dress. She stood bare and cold, only in her undergarments. She started sobbing as he took the dress off the manikin. She looked at him, her arms covering her breasts, and shivered.

He rolled up the skirt attached to the corset, forcing it over her head. She raised her arms to try and avoid as much discomfort as possible. The white dress fell to the floor and he started lacing up the corset. Beatrix's hands fell to the stone wall, trying to support herself, considering his work was rough. He tied it just tight enough and bowed it at the bottom.

Once finished, he spun her around and held her arms again. His face was anger and filled with desire, mixed of lust and power. "Tonight, is your wedding night!" he said with anticipation, an evil, however sorrowful, smile on his face. "An eternity of this!" he shouted, pointing to his face. He forced her hand open, putting her engagement ring into her hand, then closing it.

Beatrix saw the pain in his eyes, feeling her heart beat hard. She thought of his actions, knowing the grip on his wrist and shoulders was painful, but it was only because he was scared. He may have stripped her clothes, but he didn't lay a hand on her bare skin, nor did he try to look at her or take advantage of her.

All he wanted was companionship and love. She wanted her family. She looked at his broken man and felt nothing but remorse. Beatrix raised a hand, resting it on his deformed cheek, smiling as she stroked it with pride. He searched her eyes, seeing her loving gaze. "Erik," she said wanting to make thing right, "That night on the roof, when you proposed to me. I said yes, wanting to spend the rest of my life with you. Even now, I hope you know, that you would never have to force me to marry you."

She stood on her toes and kissed him passionately. He raised his hands to her neck, kissing her back. She held him close, giving him all the love she could. She pulled away, looking into his eyes. He pulled her back, both of the kissing again. When he pulled away, he started crying heavily. He pushed away from her, "Leave. Go, be free. Take the boat, down that pass. Go! Don't let them find you!"

He disappeared into his room. Beatrix looked at the doorway, hearing the Phantom shout, "Go now! Go now and leave me!" he disappeared into his room, dropping the curtain.

She looked between the boat and the curtain. The boat lead her to a life that she once knew and loved. She would be able to see her parents and brother again, however knowing they never truly existed. The curtain lead to a life of love and music. What would she do? How could she choose? She closed her eyes and made her decision.

Erik sat in his room, hidden behind the curtain, his musical monkey clapping his cymbals along with the song. He contemplated whether he should stay and let the angry mob find him and do with him as he wished, or leave and live a life of solitude and die alone.

Erik turned and looked towards the curtain, seeing the thick red held up by Beatrix's arm. A hint of joy appeared on his face, a feeling of happiness overwhelming him. She stood with a smile .

Erik, quietly singing, "Beatrix, I love you." Beatrix smiled brightly, laughing and crying at the same time. She slowly approached him, letting the curtain fall behind her. She fell to her knees, to his side as he continued, "Please don't leave me."

Beatrix continued to laugh and cry, her smile still proud upon her face. "Erik," she began explaining, "In these past twelve years, I've desperately wanted to see my family. I want to be with them so bad. But, they are gone. They died a long time ago and I've spent all this time wishing the impossible. However, you have become a major part of my life. You've taught me to sing, saved my life from evil men, and made decisions to benefit me."

Erik looked away, unable to bare hearing a rejection. Her hand touched the deformity on his face, turning his gaze towards her. "I promise you, Erik," she said, smiling at him. "I will see my family again one day, but I would rather spend the rest of my life, dying everyday than being with you." She took his head and kissed his knuckles. "If you will have me, I would want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life...with you."

Erik couldn't stop himself from crying happily. He slipped a hand behind her neck and asked, "Beatrix, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Erik," she smiled back before he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

They held each other close, bodies pressed together, fitting like puzzle pieces. After a few minutes, they pulled away, staring into each others eyes, smiling at each other. Together they sang low, "Anywhere you go, let me go too." They quieted themselves, foreheads pressed together, "Love me...that's all I ask of you."

They kissed again, wrapped up in each others warmth. Lips pressed together hard, kissing over and over with a sparking passion, a wildfire unable to be contained. His hands wondered her body, caressing her where ever he could, Beatrix welcoming his touch. He pulled his lips from her, attacking her neck, her head rolling back and moaning loudly. His hand cupped her breast, their bodies shivering from new experiences.

Erik pulled from her, both turning towards the curtain. Voices in the distance alarmed them. The angry mob were preparing to attack the Phantom. Beatrix looked at him. "Erik," she said in a panic. "What do we do? They'll take me from you. They may kill you!"

Erik stroked her hair and cupped her cheek, answered, "Do not worry, Darling. I've made plans for such an occasion."

He stood and rushed to the curtain, opening it up, quickly followed by Beatrix. He saw the shadows of men with swords and rifles, ready to take him down where he stood. He looked up at his gates, knowing they could reinforce them for only a short time, be it days or weeks. Erik turned to Beatrix, hands gasping her shoulders gently, knowing he had bruised her. "You must decide quickly," he said, "They will come, but I need to know. Do you want to stay here, underground in this cavern, or do you want to leave and live on the surface."

She looked at him and hugged him, answering, "As long as I can be with you, I'll go to Hell with you."

He smiled at her and pulled from her. "Then fetch whatever you can find that would prove useful. Be quick!"

Beatrix nodded before rushing into his room, searching for any money she could find. She grabbed two of his suit coats and a small bag of silver coins she hopefully assumed were valuable. She tucked the bag inside her bust, and slipped on one of the coats. She was ready to run out of the room before something caught her eye. His signature white mask rest on the table that accompanied that music box monkey.

Without a second thought, she grabbed the mask and hurried back to Erik. Outside the room, she saw Erik with a candlestick, beating it against a mirror. The mirror shattered and revealed an exit through it. He threw the candlestick aside and turned to Beatrix. She handed him a coat and he quickly put it on. "Here," she said, getting his attention. He faced her as she offered him his mask. He looked from the mask and to her face, seeing her loving smile. "I thought you might need this."

He smiled at her and hugged her, taking the mask. He then realized she was barefoot, and lifted her bridal style off the ground, not wanting her to step on the glass. Her arms were tight around his neck as he started through the mirror. She reached a hand back and dropped the curtain that once hid the mirror, hiding it again.

Erik was quick through the cave, approaching a torch. Beatrix took it, knowing he would need it. They carried on for what seemed like miles, but finally came to a hidden doorway, which looked more like a dead end. He set Beatrix down and and searched for something. He checked each brick, finding one that was loose. He ripped it from its place and reaching deep inside. He pulled the hidden lever and the wall before them opened. "Hurry," he said, giving her a shove on the back. She rushed through and once he was passed the wall, the door began to close again.

Beatrix looked around, seeing an old rusted ladder and a grate to the surface a climb away. He took the torch from her and tossed it into a puddle, extinguishing it, the light from the grate enough to see. He lead her up the ladder, letting her go first.

He waited for her to get a ways up before beginning his ascension. He cursed himself for making the train on the dress so long, and for a brief moment, he cursed himself for not making it short enough, considering he had a perfect view. It was a lengthy climb and Beatrix was exhausted, having been up early that morning and having a bit of a wild day.

Once at the top, she shoved on the grate, forcing it open. It whined with a ear shattering shriek, then slamming loudly against the concrete. She climbed the rest of the way out, quickly turning to help Erik out as well. She shivered violently, the cold wrapping around her, as well as snow under her. Erik took no time lifting her off the ground and back into his arms. She pulled the coat closed around her and pressed her body into his, trying to stay as warm as she could.

Erik hurried, wanting to find some place of shelter to warm Beatrix up before she froze. He rushed through the streets, looking for something. Beatrix peeked around and saw a small Inn. "Erik, over there," she said, stuttering as she continued to shiver, pointing at the Inn.

He nodded and rushed over. He managed to get the door open and set her down inside. The door closed and he hugged her, running his arms up and down her body, trying to warm her up.

"Can I help you?" a man asked, gaining their attention.

Beatrix turned to Erik and gave a look saying, "Follow my lead."

She approached the man, giving him a smile as she slowly warmed up. "We would like a room for a few nights," she said to the man at the desk. He looked between the two, seeing that they seemed flushed, almost rushed. He especially gave Erik a strange look due to the mask. Beatrix smiled, hugging Erik. "You see sir," she continued, "We just married and it is our wedding night!"

"Ah!" the man replied, a smile and blush appearing on his face. "I see! Congratulations to the both of you! Can I get a name?"

"Fantome," Beatrix answered, thinking quickly, also gaining a confused look from Erik. The man gave them another strange look but then nodded and ignored it. She pulled the bag of coins from her bosom and removed a few coins. "Will this cover it?"

"Yes, I believe so!" the man replied politely, taking the coins. "Here is your room key. Room 5."

Beatrix took the key and thanked the man. She took Erik's hand and lead him down the hall, finding their room quickly. Once inside the room, they ran their eyes over their temporary home. A simple double bed with two quilts rest atop with, along with two pillows. There was a dresser and a few oil lamps. There was a small wash room to the side, fit with just a tub, directions to an outhouse mounted in the washroom.

Beatrix turned to Erik and smiled, saying, "This is it."

Erik nodded, walking forward and closing the curtain on the window, wishing for darkness and privacy. He sat on the bed, sighing heavily. Beatrix walked around the bed, sitting next to him. "What's wrong, Erik?" she asked, placing a hand on his back.

He looked at her through his mask, not turning his head far. "We have to go into hiding now," he replied. "I've killed so many people, all out of anger. They'll be hunting me."

"That maybe true, Erik," Beatrix added, running her hand down his hair, "But everyone makes mistakes. Everyone deserves a second chance." She raised a hand to his bare cheek, turning his gaze to her. "Don't worry. I'll be right here, next to you forever."

"Beatrix," he breathed, reaching out for her. She dropped her hand, both of hers raising to grasp both of his. She pulled him to his face and giggled at him.

"Don't frown now," she said, trying to lighten his mood. "You shouldn't be upset on our wedding night."

"Wedding night?" he asked confused, smiling at her. "But we haven't even been married. Besides we need proper clothes."

Beatrix shed the coat and tossed it on the floor. She then began to button up his coat, straightening his shirt and combing his hair with her fingers.

"We need candles," he added.

She reached for one of the oil lamps and opened the curtains slightly, placing the lamp on the on the window seal.

"We need a bouquet," he continued through the list, smiling at her.

She took the rose from her hair which had been tied in by the black ribbon he had delivered it with. She cupped it in her hands. "Anything else?" Beatrix asked sarcastically.

"We need rings."

Beatrix looked down. She didn't have a plan for that. She looked back up at him and said, "Sorry. I've got nothing."

Erik chuckled and reached into his pocket, pulling out two gold wedding bands. He had put them their when he had decided he was going to force Beatrix to marry him if she had refused him. Now, he could give her the ring, knowing she loved him and would marry him willingly. "I've got that one," he said confidently.

He handed the larger one to Beatrix and took her hand. "We need a priest, Erik," Beatrix said, wanting to add to the list playfully.

"God shall be our priest," Erik answered, smiling at her. He coughed, clearing his throat before saying, "Beatrix, I know I've been a hard man to be with. I've killed men, sabotaged countless Operas, and have been a less than gentle man than I should have been with you. But I promise, that I will always take care of you. I'll give you everything you've ever wanted. I'll tend to you when you're sick and cheer you up with your angry or sad. I'll play music, just for you, only for you. I love you, Beatrix."

Beatrix couldn't control her tears, overjoyed by his love. She attempted to stop her crying and responded, "Erik, all my life I've wanted to be with my family. I was in denial for so long that I was blinded what mattered most to me. You saved me from that fire, in hopes that I would not have to live the same fate you did. I lost my family in the fire, but I gained a soul mate. A life partner. Erik," she began sobbing again, "I swear, no, promise, that for the rest of my life, I will spend every moment, keeping you happy and making you feel loved. I love you too, Erik."

Erik fought back his joy and raised the ring. Beatrix held out her hand as he slipped the ring on her finger. "With this ring," he recited, "I send all my love and promises to you, surrendering my eternal love and life to you."

Beatrix did the same to Erik, reciting back to him, "With this ring, I send all my love and promises to you, surrendering my eternal love and life to you."

The rings were in place and their hears were racing. Beatrix raised her hand to his mask, pulling it ever so carefully, waiting for him to protest. He flinched and she stopped, however he nodded at her, letting her continue. Once it was removed she said, "I want to see the face of the man I'm giving my life too."

He smiled and raised a hand to her neck, pulling her towards him. Her arms were around his neck as their lips met. The kiss was passionate yet controlled, sending their love to the other. It lasted only for a few seconds and they pulled apart. "I love you, Erik," Beatrix confessed, loving the way it rolled off her tongue.

"I love you too, Beatrix," he replied, getting the same feeling as she did. He ran his hand threw her hair and she giggled.

"I guess this is the part where we consummate the marriage, isn't it?" she asked, turning her attention to the bed.

Erik put and finger to her chin. "If you do not wish too, we won't," Erik assured.

"No," Beatrix shook her head, "I want to. It's just funny that we get married and, well...get right to it."

Erik chuckled and said, taking her hands, "Just tell me. Now or later. I've waited a long time, but I think I can wait a little longer."

Beatrix smiled at him and kissed him. She pulled from him and went to the window, turning off the lamp and closed the curtain. She went to the dresser, dimming its light and resting her rose next to his mask. He returned to standing in front of him and took his hands. She raised one of his hands to her lips and kissed them finger tips, causing Erik to feel weak.

She turned around, taking his hands and placing them at the bottom of her corset, signaling him to unlace it. His hands ran down the back of the corset, slipping to her sides and sliding up and down. He untied the lace, pulling it gently, knowing that it was the only clothing she had. He finished and slowly pulled the back apart, Beatrix letting the sleeves slide from her arms, allowing the dress to fall to the floor.

Beatrix blushed hard, knowing he was eying her body, as well as doing things to her in his mind. She shivered when his hands circled around her waist, warming her chilled skin. He rest his chin on her shoulder, running his hands across her body. His hands avoided her exposed breasts and she knew why. He was terrified, having never been with a woman before.

She turned around, facing him and took his hands. His eyes kept looking at her chest then her eyes, trying to be as gentleman like as possible. She placed her hands on her breasts, his body trembling with nervousness. "It's okay, Erik," she assured. "I'm nervous too. But we're married now, and we have all the time in the world to learn each other. Don't be afraid to touch me."

Erik took her breasts in his hands, molding them to his fingers. Beatrix was happy, knowing how he was letting himself go, to explore and touch without rejection. He ran his fingers over her erecting nipples, receiving a wonderful moan. He nearly lost his mind when she moaned to his touch. He wanted to give her more pleasure, hear more of her moans and sounds.

She raised her hands, slipping them into the coat, his arms letting it slide off him. He tore at the girdle around his waist as she worked with his shirt. Once his torso was bare, she turned him and sat him on the bed, then straddling his lap. His hands rest on her lower back as her arms snaked behind his head.

He kissed at her neck and collarbone, running his lips over the tops of her breasts. She giggled as he kissed and licked at her body. Between her legs, she could feel a hard mass forming under her. She knew what it was and what it wanted. It wouldn't be much longer before she was able to give it what it wanted and be more than happy to give it to him.

She rest her hands on his shoulders, pushing him back until he lay on the bed. She ran her hands down his chest, through the small patch of hair and down his abdomen, along a trail of hair to his pant line. She tugged at the buttons, Erik's heart racing, until she was able to remove them. She slipped off his lap, stripping him of his trousers.

His erection stood tall, hard, and proud. Beatrix wasn't one to want extremes, enjoying the size Erik could give her. It wasn't like she wanted anyone else anyway. She knew it had been a long time since she was with her future family, wanting to try some new things with him. However, he'd never been with anyone, so how would he know the difference?

She crawled up to him, forcing him to raised up on his hands to see her. She spread his legs so she could have access to his erection. She nestled herself there and wrapped her fingers around the throbbing member. He gasped in pleasure, exciting Beatrix. She gave him a few experimental tugs before lowered her mouth to the head. She kissed it and ran the tip of her tongue over it, making him shiver in pleasure. She smiled as she engulfed him into her mouth.

The warmth was phenomenal, making him want to beg for more. She bobbed her head up and down, swirling her tongue around him and making him squirm. A hand slipped under her chin and she began to fondle him, giving him more pleasure. She carried on, giving him as much as she could. She felt his balls tighten up, signaling he was about to finish. She pulled away and tugged on his erection, ripping the climax from his body.

The white ribbons of his climax landed on his stomach and legs, and her on hand and face. He started to panic, "I'm so sorry."

"No! No, don't be," Beatrix comforted. "I wanted this to happen."

Erik calmed down and Beatrix noticed that his erection wasn't going to die soon. She reached for her dress, however not wanting to ruin it, to wipe up the semen covering them. Once cleaned, she was back in his lap, his hands picking at her undergarment. They kissed passionately, deep, long, desperate kissed consuming them.

He slipped his hands under her bottom, sliding to her thighs and lifted her up. He turned her around and rest her on the bed. She laid back and raised her legs back, trying to hide herself seductively. Erik slowly spread her legs, grabbing at the hem of her undergarment and pulling it off slowly. He tossed it across the room, looking back to see she was hiding herself again, smiling back at him.

He was far more nervous than he had ever been. She sat up, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down. He rest on top of her, using an arm to support his weight. His other hand ran up and down her side, occasionally coming up to fondle her breast of or going down to rub her thighs. She spread her legs, wrapping them around his waist, feeling his erection against her thigh.

She looked at Erik, into his eyes, and said, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

He nodded, feeling somewhat confident. She slid a hand between them, grabbing his hard member and positioning it at her entrance. Slowly, he pushed inside of her. Beatrix winced in pain, forgetting that she was a virgin in this time. Erik saw her pain and tried to pull out. She stopped him with her legs and said, "No, keep going. It'll pass." He was still frozen and she added, "It's not you. It's completely normal for virgin girls."

He nodded and tried to push back in. Slowly, he entered her, wet heat dissolving all his senses and pulling him into a world he never knew. He settled inside, waiting her for. She smiled at him, kissing him softly. "Whenever you're ready," she said, kissing him again.

He withdrew from her, leaving the head in, then pushing back in. As he gradually increased his speed, he got more moans and whimpers of pleasure. He eventually found a steady rhythm and loved hearing her sounds of ecstasy. He would speed up occasionally until he found a speed that had her nearly screaming for more.

He was happy she had made him have an orgasm earlier or else he would be done by now. He loved how her legs wrapped tighter and how she clawed at his back and how she begged for more. His confidence had never been so high. He continued thrusting into her, being filled with joy as he kept giving her hers. He kept hitting the right spot and she continued to beg. It wasn't going to be to much longer before they would finish.

"Erik," she moaned, "I'm so close!"

He kept thrusting, hoping to give her the best she could have. Her walls closed in around him, bring him close to his finish. She started screaming and wreathing in pleasure as her orgasm hit its peak. It wasn't to long before he spilled himself into her. He collapsed onto her, but quickly rolled off, both of them trying to catch their breaths.

"Erik," she huffed, smiling and looking at him. He looked back over at her, waiting for her to continue. "That was wonderful."

"Yes," he nodded, "It was."

The fell silent for a few moments, catching their breaths before speaking again. Beatrix raised up and rolled over, one arm holding her up and the other resting on his chest, looking down at him. He looked up, their eyes locking. "No regrets?" she asked him, a soft grin on her face.

"Not one," he answered, raising a hand to her cheek, kissing her softly. "I love you, Beatrix."

"I love you too, Erik," she said, kissing him again.

They maneuvered around on the bed and got underneath the quilts. Erik held her in his arms as she nuzzled against his chest, trying to stay warm on the cold, dark, winter night. He kissed her forehead and they were able to rest in peace. Erik watching as his newly pronounced wife rest in his arms. He had never felt so complete. Nothing could possibly take the feeling away from him.

* * *

Yes you heard me right...squeal! Not yet...You'll know.

Please review! I hope you liked it! Just need a review/favorite/follow/PM/WHATEVER! And you will have the next installment of the story! Flames welcome!

Much loves! ~ Franky Toran


End file.
